Sabor a Miel (La Verdad Al Desnudo)
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Candice en su columna no tiene reparo para hablar de sexo, claro usa un seudónimo para que su vida sea privada, pero al regresar Terry ¿Utilizara su primera vez para atraer más lectores? Terry regresa a la vida de Candy ¿le enseñara técnicas nuevas? O ¿Para qué regreso? Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas y chicos quiero decirles que **Sabor a Miel** está dividida en tres historias ya que relata la vida de tres hermanos **la Primera** que será esta se llama **La Verdad al Desnudo con Terry y Candice**, **la Segunda es Sabor a Pecado con Albert y Candy** y l**a Tercera es Bésame Dos Veces con Tom y Flammy** las subiré simultáneamente espero las lean y les den la oportunidad a las tres historias y conozcan a estos tres hermanos y me digan con ¿cuál de ellos se quedarían ustedes ? las tres son muy buenas y aunque sé que cada una tiene su galán preferido espero les den la oportunidad a los otros, también les agradecería de corazón su opinión sobre esta nueva adaptación. :P

**Summary:** Candice en su columna no tiene reparo para hablar de sexo, claro usa un seudónimo para que su vida sea privada, pero al regresar Terry ¿Utilizara su primera vez para atraer más lectores? Terry regresa a la vida de Candy ¿le enseñara técnicas nuevas? O ¿Para qué regreso? Adaptación.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**La ****Verdad**** Al**** Desnudo**

**Argumento**

Ropa afuera… Candice White no tiene ningún reparo en hablar de sexo en su columna de Internet, aunque utiliza un pseudónimo para que su vida privada siga siendo precisamente eso, privada, y eso incluye los detalles de su primera vez, que no conocen nada más que ella y Terry Andrew Grandchester. Ahora Terry acaba de volver a aparecer en su vida con algo que demostrar y varias técnicas nuevas. Y Candice se derrite con sólo sentir su contacto abrasador.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**La ****Verdad**** Al**** Desnudo**

**Capítulo 1**

«El otro día, una amiga, llamémosla Lia, solo para darle un nombre, acudió a mí llorando desconsoladamente a causa de su último desastre sentimental en su ya azarosa vida amorosa, de la cual guardaba abundantes y dolorosas cicatrices.

—El era perfecto —me dijo entre sollozos. —Listo, guapo y con un empleo.

Cabe destacar que esto último era completamente nuevo para ella, podéis creerme.

En la primera cita se reunieron para el almuerzo y hablaron durante horas. En la segunda cita, él se presentó con un ramillete de flores y la llevó a un restaurante nuevo, muy de moda, todo sea dicho, al cual ella deseaba ir.

Y después la llevó a su ultramoderno loft y... la folló de lo lindo.

Os imagináis lo que sucedió después, ¿no es así, chicas? Dijo que la llamaría. Pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo. El muy perro.

Pero no sacrifiquemos a este cachorrito tan rápidamente.

Tal y como yo lo veo, no es culpa de él, sino de ella.

Desde luego que no se lo dije, pues soy una amiga cariñosa y comprensiva.

Pero, realmente, ¿cuándo todas las mujeres de este mundo como Lia madurarán de una vez por todas y dejarán de tomarse tan a pecho que los hombres con quienes follan actúen simplemente como era previsible?

¿Las flores? ¿El restaurante? Tácticas de conquista muy poco originales para llevarnos a la cama. Y una vez que lo logran, se irán a olfatear otro trasero, como lo haría cualquier buen perro.

Ya me conocéis, no os digo que no les deis lo que ellos quieren, siempre y cuando vosotras obtengáis también lo que deseáis.

Pero si vais a comportaros como Lia, llorando a la mañana siguiente sobre el condón usado, ahorraos la pena (y el dolor de oídos a vuestras amigas) y quedaos en casa con vuestro consolador».

—_**Extracto de la columna: «La verdad al desnudo» de la revista on-line titulada: «Las aventuras amorosas de una mujer moderna», por C. Teaser.**_

—Vamos, Candice, es tu turno.

Candice White se estremeció y tomó otro sorbo de su Chardonay al percibir once pares de ojos concentrados atentamente en ella. ¿Por qué ese tipo de reuniones siempre degeneraba en eso?

—En realidad, no hay demasiado que contar —se quejó Candice.

No era que tuviera escrúpulos en hablar de su vida sexual, pues, adornándola un tanto, la aprovechaba regularmente como material para las dos publicaciones semanales de su columna: **«**_**La verdad al desnudo**_**».**

Pero una cosa era contar sus intimidades resguardada tras un seudónimo y otra muy diferente revelarlas en la despedida de solteros conjunta, hombres y mujeres, de su mejor amiga, Annie.

—Oye —insistió Luisa, otra de las damas de honor, —todos han revelado los sórdidos detalles de su primera experiencia sexual Ahora es tu turno.

Una vez más trató de reprimir el impulso de darle un bofetón a Marcia, la dama de honor que había concebido la estúpida idea de ese juego. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría considerar que era una buena idea revelar los detalles del pasado sexual de los futuros consortes? Y nada menos que frente a una multitud.

Sin embargo, tanto Annie, la novia, como Archie, el novio, se habían sumado al juego con entusiasmo, divirtiendo a sus amigos con historias sobre magreos en asientos traseros de algún automóvil y torpes penetraciones de tíos imberbes.

Candice había intentado evadirse de su turno levantándose del gran sofá de varios cuerpos que ocupaba un lugar preponderante en el salón de la villa mexicana, para ubicarse junto a uno de los ventanales, a través de los cuales se podía ver la playa.

Todos los demás ya había contado su historia. Candice no tenía otra alternativa.

Ignoró un par de ojos azules particularmente penetrantes que parecían estar resueltos a atravesarla con la mirada.

—Vamos, Candice, no seas tan mojigata —insistió Annie, soltando una risilla tonta.

Para ella era fácil decirlo. Cuando Annie relato su primera experiencia sexual no tuvo el singular placer de tener a la otra parte involucrada en la misma habitación, mirándola fijamente.

Terry Andrew Grandchester la observaba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona que provocaba en Candice el deseo irrefrenable de borrársela de un bofetón. ¡Dios! Si hubiera sabido que Terry también iría a pasar ese fin de semana de placer en El Cabo, jamás habría ido.

—¡Sí! —resonó la voz de Terry, la cual todavía tenía el poder de provocarle oleadas de calor en la espalda a pesar de los doce años transcurridos. —Todos queremos saber.

Le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Terry, un galán de un metro noventa tendido arrogante y tranquilo cuan largo era en el sofá. Su perfecta combinación genética entre su madre americana y su padre ingles se evidenciaba en sus rasgos acentuados y masculinos, donde los ojos azules contrastaban llamativamente con su piel naturalmente clara.

De todos modos, él ni siquiera era su tipo, por lo menos ya no, con su típico uniforme de yuppi: camiseta cuello polo y bermudas color caqui.

Ahora le atraían los hombres tipo roquero, con inquietudes artísticas; hombres que vestían Gucci y Prada y usaban gomina. No los pedantes ejecutivos con pelo oscuro largo de corte clásico, cuerpo musculoso de ex jugador de fútbol americano y vestidos con las marcas típicas de ejecutivo triunfador. Candice había conocido a varios con ese perfil en su trabajo como periodista de negocios para el periódico Tribune de San Francisco.

Pero ella no pudo ignorar cómo contrastaban los ojos con la piel blanca un poco bronceada, ni cómo el abdomen no mostraba señales de la flacidez que ella asociaba con hombres de su tipo. A diferencia de sus tres hermanos menores, Terry se había marchado de la pequeña ciudad de Lakewood y nunca había regresado para trabajar en la empresa de construcciones de su padre; en vez de eso, optó por estudiar un máster en administración de empresas. Pero, a pesar de que no realizaba un trabajo físico, la camiseta de cuello polo le marcaba notablemente los fornidos bíceps, y las venas se destacaban protuberantes en el brazo que levantó para beber un sorbo de su Pacífico al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

Era evidente que iba al gimnasio regularmente, como millones de ejecutivos. Aun así, no tenía derecho a ser tan petulante. Especialmente con ella, que conocía bien sus habilidades en la cama.

O, mejor dicho, su falta de habilidad en ese campo.

—En realidad, no hay mucho que contar —repitió Candice impávida, y se sentó sobre el mullido brazo del sofá que ocupaba Stear, el hermano de Archie. —Todo terminó tan rápido que apenas puedo recordarlo.

Terry se enderezó en el sillón para prestar mayor atención.

¿Llamé tu atención, eh, fanfarrón? De pronto, Candice se regodeó con la posibilidad de hacerle saber a Terry lo que pensaba exactamente sobre su burda técnica de reflejo instantáneo: «penetrar-correrse».

—No fue nada del otro mundo, en realidad —continuó Candice, —yo tenía diecisiete años y él era amigo de mi hermano, me llevaba algunos años, tiempo suficiente como para que me prendara locamente de él.

Todas las mujeres presentes en el salón esbozaron sonrisas comprensivas.

—Pues, bueno, una noche se presentó en mi casa para buscar a mi hermano durante las vacaciones de verano, pero mi hermano y mis padres se habían ido a la ciudad a pasar el fin de semana. —Su relato fue interrumpido por una sonora exclamación de sorpresa general, salvo por parte de Terry, que la miraba desconcertado, como si no supiera exactamente adonde iría a parar.

—Y ese joven, que estaba completamente borracho, aunque yo era demasiado estúpida como para darme cuenta en ese momento, me contó la trágica pelea que había tenido con su novia. —Puso los ojos en blanco y bebió otro sorbo de vino, regodeándose por la forma en que Terry, incómodo, cambiaba de posición constantemente.

—Y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, me estaba besando y, debido a lo que sentía por él, no reparé en que, probablemente, no era la mejor idea... —Hizo una pausa para lograr un mayor efecto en la concurrencia y dijo: —después de cinco dolorosos e incómodos minutos, lo único que pude distinguir fue un trasero desnudo desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta.

Incluso los hombres se estremecieron al escucharla.

—¿Qué ocurrió luego?

Candice soltó un resoplido.

—¿Y necesitáis preguntarlo? Volvió con su novia y nunca volvió a hablarme.

La mirada de Terry se encendió de furia; los anchos hombros estaban tan tensos que podía distinguir el contorno de los músculos agarrotados bajo el suave algodón de la camiseta. Se enfrentó a la mirada fulminante de Terry, desafiándolo a que cuestionara alguna parte de su historia.

Candice cogió la botella y vertió en la copa el resto de Chardonay que quedaba.

—Buscaré más vino —dijo, deseosa de encontrar una excusa para escapar del salón y de los ojos azules que la miraban fríamente.

Con piernas temblorosas, bajó a la bodega rogando no caer de cabeza por la escalera de piedra. Sus elegantes sandalias de tacón aguja color rosa no eran de gran ayuda. Intentando calmarse para no romperse nada, bajó los últimos tres peldaños con sumo cuidado y se apoyó contra la fría pared de piedra del pasillo.

Había intentado mantener la calma desde la llegada de Terry la mañana anterior. Una vez superada la conmoción, se había refugiado tras su habitual mordacidad descarada sin dejar entrever que ella y Terry eran algo más que simples conocidos que, a pesar de los años de diferencia, coincidieron en el instituto cuando vivían en el mismo pequeño pueblo de montaña ubicado en Chicago.

¿Por qué diablos un estúpido juego tenía que remover los recuerdos de doce años atrás? Recuerdos que era mejor mantener muertos y enterrados.

Y, en todo caso, ¿qué tenía de fascinante la primera vez? Para Candice, no había sido más que un incómodo desgarramiento dé piel, y la consecuente muerte de toda ilusión romántica de la que podría haber sido víctima.

Al menos tenía que agradecerle a Terry eso último. ¿Quién podría saber qué clase de estupideces hubiese cometido por amor?

Respiró profundamente, apartó los pensamientos sobre Terry que la incomodaban y se dedicó a admirar la valiosa colección de vinos que la rodeaba. Desde luego, tenía que reconocerle algo al prometido de su mejor amiga: cuando Archie invitaba a sus amigos a pasar unas vacaciones, no escatimaba gastos y lo hacía con estilo. La villa que había alquilado tenía ocho habitaciones, personal completo de servicio doméstico y una descomunal piscina con vistas al Arco del Fin del Mundo.

Candice estaba contemplando una botella de Pinot Noir año 91 cuando sintió el calor de otro cuerpo detrás de ella.

Una mano grande y clara le rodeó la cadera y un cálido aliento le rozó el cuello.

—Interesante historia la que contaste arriba, Candice. Es curioso, no recuerdo que sucediese exactamente como lo relataste.

Se le puso tenso todo el cuerpo e hizo un ímprobo esfuerzo para no desplomarse sobre el pecho de Terry. Impasible, tendió la mano para coger una botella y dijo:

—Creo haber incluido todos los detalles pertinentes.

—E inventaste otros. En realidad, me subí los pantalones antes de marcharme. Nunca te enteraste, puesto que subiste corriendo y llorando las escaleras, y te encerraste en tu cuarto.

Candice se volvió hacia él, dando un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ambos. Apoyó la espalda desnuda contra una docena de botellas frías conservadas en papel de aluminio. Terry era tan alto que Candice tenía que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verle la cara.

—Dada tu triste actuación, ¿puedes culpar a una joven por echarse a llorar?

Apretó los gruesos labios hasta formar una línea recta y apoyo los brazos a ambos lados de los hombros de Candice.

—Nunca me disculpé por lo sucedido aquella noche, Candice. No fue como yo hubiera querido.

Candice se escabulló por debajo del brazo masculino y se escapó hacia el frigorífico que almacenaba los vinos blancos.

—No te compliques demasiado, tan solo fue una incómoda follada que tuvimos en el sofá de mis padres. —¡Uf! Lo último que quería hacer era revivir el único encuentro torpe y breve que habían tenido. Pasó doce años intentado enterrar a la estúpida adolescente idealista que fue alguna vez y no tenía interés alguno en resucitarla esa noche.

—¡Oh! Vamos, pecosa —dijo él, y ella se estremeció al escuchar su apodo de la infancia, —lo menos que puedes hacer es permitirme resarcirte.

La seria expresión de disculpas de Terry se desvaneció y fue sustituida por una sensual y retorcida sonrisa y por una ardiente y lujuriosa mirada. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para las hormonas de Candice. ¡Maldita sea!

Quedó boquiabierta ante tal arrogancia. Podría haber superado el trauma de aquella noche de doce años atrás pero, obviamente, no lo había perdonado. Y definitivamente no estaba interesada en que Terry la «resarciera».

—Créeme, ya lo he superado.

Terry se le acercó hasta que Candice no tuvo más remedio que apoyar las caderas sobre la superficie superior del mini frigorífico.

—¿No sientes un poco de curiosidad por saber qué trucos pude haber aprendido en la última década? —Terry echó una mirada significativa al profundo escote del top de seda que llevaba anudado en el cuello. Candice no necesitó mirarse para darse cuenta de que tenía los pezones duros como brotes marcándose delatadoramente a través de la delgada tela color melocotón.

Extendió la mano y le recorrió con el dedo el contorno del escote hasta donde terminaba, casi en el ombligo.

—¿Tienes frío?

Candice podría haber respondido afirmativamente, pero ni siquiera ella era tan mentirosa.

Terry se aproximó más a ella, su áspera rodilla rozó ligeramente la parte interna de los muslos de Candice. El irregular dobladillo de la minifalda vaquera se subió otras dos pulgadas.

Un grueso mechón de cabello oscuro cayó sobre la frente masculina cuando se inclinó hacia ella, haciéndola sentir el calor de su aliento en la mejilla. El ritmo cardíaco de Candice se aceleró; se preguntó vagamente si Terry podría percibir sus latidos desbocados bajo la piel desnuda y bronceada de su pecho. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años todavía tuviese la capacidad de convertirla en una adolescente de rodillas temblorosas?

—Tuviste tu oportunidad —susurró Candice, que tenía los labios tan cerca de los de Terry que casi pudo saborearlo, —y fracasaste rotundamente. No soy muy dada a brindar segundas oportunidades.

Terry se inclinó hacia adelante y Candice sintió el húmedo calor de su boca sobre su cuello, lo cual le provocó una ardiente pulsación en la entrepierna como acto reflejo.

—Creo que... —murmuró Terry mientras le deslizaba la lengua por la tersa piel del cuello, —en este caso... —Atrapó en sus labios el lóbulo derecho de la oreja de Candice, quien se propuso fervientemente levantarse y marcharse de allí en dos segundos, pero ¡Dios! ¡Adoraba esa sensación! —Deberías hacer una excepción.

Antes de que pudiese respirar, la boca de Terry se unió a la de ella; amoldándose los labios en un beso, mientras le recorría el contorno de la boca con la lengua.

¡Por Dios! De verdad ha aprendido trucos nuevos.

Mantuvo firmemente cerrados los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo, pero no pudo dejar de abrir los labios para probar su sabor, aunque solo fuese un poco. Terry aprovechó la oportunidad y hundió la lengua dentro de la boca de Candice, lamiéndola y succionándola hasta que ella no pudo contenerse más: le sujetó firmemente el cabello con los puños cerrados y rodeó sus caderas con las piernas.

—¡Dios! Me estaba muriendo de ansias por tocarte desde el momento en que te vi —gimió dentro de su boca, impasible en apariencia pero tan ardiente por dentro.

Para demostrar que estaba en lo cierto, Terry le metió la mano entre los muslos y le tiró de las bragas de encaje que ella ya había empapado en la entrepierna. Terry lanzó un débil gemido de satisfacción al hundirle los dedos y descubrir, húmeda y lubricada, la piel suave de su sexo... con tan solo un beso.

Algún recóndito lugar sensato y racional de su cerebro le envió señales desesperadas, advirtiéndole que debía frenar ese arrebato antes de que llegaran demasiado lejos; como si ya no lo hubiese hecho.

Señales que fueron inmediatamente acalladas cuando Terry le apartó suavemente el escote fruncido del top y le succiono con fuerza el duro pezón color rosa.

Candice echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió al sentir la caricia del grueso y rudo dedo en el clítoris. Apretó con fuerza la tela de la camiseta de Terry, anhelando quitársela bruscamente, pero carecía de las agallas suficientes como para hacerlo. Separó más las piernas para sentirlo mejor y meció la pelvis contra la mano masculina, estremeciéndose de placer cuando él le hundió dos dedos hasta los nudillos.

—Ay —gimió ella mientras Terry le retorcía los dedos profundamente en ritmo uniforme con el movimiento del pulgar que atendía diligentemente al clítoris. Una, dos caricias más a la lubricada protuberancia y Candice se corrió, las paredes de la vagina se le contrajeron espasmódicamente en un orgasmo cuya increíble intensidad la hizo proferir gritos que hicieron eco contra el techo de piedra.

La besó suavemente, calmándola y presionándole la mano sobre el sexo hasta que los temblores de su orgasmo perdieron intensidad.

Como si le hubieran dado un bofetón, tomó bruscamente conciencia de su posición con las piernas extendidas sobre el mini frigorífico, un seno desnudo y la mano de Terry Andrew Grandchester todavía en sus bragas.

Se bajó del frigorífico antes de que él pudiera cogerla, se colocó el top por encima del hombro y se bajó la falda que aún tenía por encima de las caderas. Echó una rápida mirada al reloj.

—¡Increíble! Hiciste que me corriera en cinco minutos. ¡Realmente, has mejorado notablemente!

Terry esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó para cogerla.

—Podría hacer que te corrieras aunque tuviese las manos atadas en la espalda.

Debía escapar de allí lo más rápido posible, antes de que terminase suplicándole una demostración fehaciente de su bravata.

—Has dado prueba fehaciente de tu aseveración. —Cogió al azar unas botellas de vino de los estantes. Con los brazos cargados, esbozó lo que consideró una sonrisa picara y sofisticada y le dijo: —Gracias, lo necesitaba. —Subió corriendo las escaleras, ignorando el grito de protesta de Terry. Que te aproveche, vaquero, a ver si te gusta que te abandonen insatisfecho.

**Continuara****…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**La ****Verdad**** Al**** Desnudo**

**Capítulo 2**

Gracias. Lo necesitaba. Terry no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa al recordar las palabras de despedida de Candice.

Tan fría y casual como si le hubiera servido un trago. Pero, a pesar de su pretendida indiferencia, no pudo disimular el rubor que con el orgasmo le había ascendido a las mejillas desde el escote profundo del vestido, o el modo en que sus manos le temblaron al coger las botellas de vino.

Ella lo ignoró deliberadamente cuando, más tarde esa misma noche, partieron todos hacia la ciudad para celebrar las próximas nupcias. Había tenido cuidado de sentarse junto a la ventanilla dejando que una dama del cortejo se sentara entre ellos para evitar toda posibilidad de que él la acariciara furtivamente en la oscuridad del taxi.

Se apoyó en la barra de la discoteca atiborrada de gente y observó a Candice, que estaba bailando y contoneándose con Marcia mientras sonaba una canción de Gwen Stefani que decía algo sobre sentirse «muy bien». Agitando el cabello rubio sobre los hombros al tiempo que contoneaba sugestivamente las caderas al ritmo de la música, Candice era el sexo personificado.

Atraía todas las miradas masculinas como abejas a la miel. Y era consciente de su poder de atracción.

La pequeña provocadora.

Candice se humedeció los labios en un gesto de provocación exagerada y echó una mirada en su dirección. Terry quedo paralizado por la frialdad y la burla que vio reflejadas en esa furtiva mirada, pero ella las ocultó prestamente tras los párpados entornados en una expresión de fingido éxtasis.

Confinado en los pantalones, se le endureció el miembro al recordar la expresión que tenía realmente ese rostro femenino al correrse. Recordó cómo se había contraído su terso sexo, ciñéndole los dedos espasmódicamente al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba escapar un gemido gutural de los turgentes labios entreabiertos.

Lo dejó dolorido y mareado en la bodega, ya que prácticamente cada gota de sangre había parecido latirle frenéticamente en la verga en exigente demanda de satisfacción. Excitación que ni siquiera logró calmar la rápida ducha helada que se había dado antes de encaminarse con el grupo a la discoteca; y tuvo que prometerle una inminente satisfacción a su miembro todavía casi-recto.

Mientras observaba a Candice, bebió un trago de la botella de Parifico y, al llevarse las manos al rostro, le pareció percibir aún el dulce olor de la esencia femenina. Ese mero recuerdo bastó para endurecerle la verga nuevamente. Mierda, se suponía que debía ser capaz de controlarse mejor a los treinta y cuatro años.

Pero la reacción que le provocaba Candice no era mucho más controlable que aquella que solía provocarle doce años atrás. Desde el preciso instante en que entró a la villa y la vio en el borde de la piscina, cada una de las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo se había puesto en máxima alerta. Habitualmente, no era un profundo creyente de los designios del destino ni de la intervención divina, pero al ver sus tersas curvas apenas cubiertas por un minúsculo bikini negro y desplegadas frente a él como un buffet sensual... hubiera jurado que era obra de la mano de Dios.

Finalmente tenía la oportunidad de compensarle el modo en que había echado todo a perder cuando era un idiota de veintidós años alterado por las hormonas y sin una pizca de criterio ni dominio de sí mismo.

Aquella noche lejana había discutido con su novia de aquel entonces, de quien apenas podía recordar el rostro ahora, y, al encontrar a Candice completamente sola en su casa, aceptó como un imbécil su invitación para quedarse con ella a ver la tele. De la noche a la mañana, la adolescente escuálida de dos años atrás se había transformado en una despampanante mujer, dueña, además, de unas atractivas piernas largas que lo forzaban a luchar ferozmente para mantener las manos apartadas de ellas, puesto que Candice le estaba estrictamente vedada por ser la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo, Charly.

Pero Candice lo había tentado sentándose, de manera sospechosamente casual, tan cerca de él en el sofá que le rozó las piernas al mover lánguidamente sus muslos, apenas cubiertos por un short desflecado y ridículamente corto. Después, con la excusa del calor, se desabotonó la blusa blanca a pesar de la potente refrigeración del ambiente que le había endurecido los pezones como brotes enhiestos bajo la delgada tela de la camiseta sin mangas.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente le había fascinado fueron sus ojos; unos ojos de color verde esmeralda enmarcados por tupidas pestañas que refulgían contrastando con su piel tenuemente bronceada. Ojos llamativos, elocuentes, que por su brillo de sensualidad intencionada no le habían parecido, en lo más mínimo, los de una cándida adolescente de diecisiete años.

Él no había podido pensar en otra cosa más que en abalanzarse sobre ella en el sofá y darle exactamente lo que le estaba pidiendo, rogando. Pero ella era fruta prohibida, intocable, por lo que realizó ímprobos esfuerzos para dominar el fogoso impulso que le ardía en cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo excitado.

Y podría haberlo logrado si ella no lo hubiera provocado con aquella mirada. La misma mirada que le había echado cinco segundos antes. Una mirada cómplice, casi burlona, que demostrada elocuentemente saber lo que él deseaba y lo retaba a tomarlo.

Le hubiera encantado culpar a su borrachera por lo que había ocurrido. Pero, contrariamente a lo relatado por Candice, no bebió lo suficiente como para estar siquiera suavemente entonado, y mucho menos en la condición de ebrio desconsiderado que ella había descrito. Fue víctima de la lujuria, lisa y llanamente. Hasta el punto de correrse apenas la penetró, con la fuerza explosiva de una gaseosa previamente centrifugada, sumiéndolo en un torbellino vertiginoso. Y aún a día de hoy, aquel era uno de los episodios sexuales más humillantes que había experimentado en toda su vida. Supuestamente, en aquel entonces ya contaba con mucha experiencia en esas lides, la suficiente como para controlarse y contenerse hasta que la joven resultase satisfecha; pero la realidad era que toda su vasta experiencia se había esfumado como por encanto al sucumbir ante la tentación de Candice.

Era indudable que él lo había estropeado todo, en más de un sentido. Por un lado, estropeó la experiencia mutuamente consentida, y ella no había exagerado un ápice en lo referente a su habilidad, o falta de mérito al respecto. Acto seguido, la presunta mujer experimentada y sexy se había comportado como una inocente adolescente que acababa de sufrir una humillante e inexperta iniciación a la vida sexual. La culpa se le clavó como un puñal en el estómago al tiempo que ella huyó de la sala con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Y como un soberano imbécil, se había convencido a sí mismo de que ella no querría ni siquiera oír a hablar de él. Ya habían pasado varios meses cuando el borrico con más culo que cabeza que era en aquel entonces se dio cuenta de que ella habría apreciado, al menos, una simple llamada telefónica; volvió a verla durante las vacaciones de Navidad pero Candice estaba saliendo con un joven punk tatuado que tocaba la guitarra y aullaba contra el poder corporizado de América.

La música cambió al tema Cream, de Prime. Candice se ubicó tras Marcia y le deslizó la mano sobre el vientre mientras ambas meneaban las caderas en tándem. Un asno vestido con camiseta sin mangas intentó sumarse a la danza insinúame de las dos mujeres colocándose a espaldas de Candice, pero ellas se apartaron lentamente, haciendo añicos la esperanza del pobre tío de convertirse en centro cremoso de ese incitante sándwich.

—Tal vez comiencen a entenderse pronto —dijo Stear, el hermano del novio, señalando a las dos mujeres con una mirada exageradamente lasciva.

Terry vació la botella de cerveza y la colocó sobre la barra.

—Ni lo pienses. —La única persona con quien Candice podría entenderse esa noche no sería otro más que él.

—Deberíamos empezar a besarnos. Eso les alegraría la noche —le dijo Marcia por encima del hombro a Candice, que cernía las manos peligrosamente cerca de los pechos de su compañera de baile.

Candice rió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Los hombres eran muy fáciles. Con un simple esbozo de diversión entre mujeres suponían que podrían recrear la escena del consolador de doble punta del volumen 6 de «Donde no hay hombres».

Todos los hombres las estaban mirando, esperando ver hasta dónde podrían llegar, anhelando con cada milímetro de sus vergas duras que Candice deslizara la mano bajo la blusa de Marcia, y que ella respondiese lamiéndola.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, Candice únicamente buscaba obtener la atención de un par de brillantes ojos azules. Con los palpados entornados, echó una mirada disimulada hacia la barra, perdiendo el ritmo cuando encontró que en el espacio que originalmente ocupaba la ancha espalda de Terry se hallaban dos rubias prácticamente idénticas.

De repente, una mano posesiva se deslizó alrededor de su cadera posándosele sobre el estómago. No necesitó darse la vuelta para reconocer que era Terry. Aún con la discoteca atiborrada de gente pudo reconocer su aroma característico, mezcla del fresco perfume del jabón reciente y de su tan característica esencia masculina. Sin mencionar una palabra, la apretó de espaldas contra su cuerpo y, meciéndose al ritmo de la música contra sus nalgas, hizo saber que sus travesuras en la pista de baile habían sido efectivas.

Con lo que no había contado era con la inmediata reacción de su propio cuerpo. Era innegable que él había logrado que ella reaccionara francamente dispuesta en la bodega, pero Candice lo atribuyó a su veda de sexo desde que su «folla-amigo» había osado pedirle lo impensable: una relación exclusiva. Por ende, había tenido que cortar todos los lazos y en los últimos seis meses no había encontrado un adecuado reemplazo.

Con su baile solo intentó molestar y atormentar a Terry para tentarlo con lo que deseaba, pero no podía tener. Pero ahora no estaba tan segura de poder mantenerse fiel a su plan. El recuerdo de ese orgasmo le consumía las entrañas, y sentía las terminales nerviosas a flor de piel solo por bailar con él, por su mano acariciándole el estómago y su miembro rozándole las nalgas. La amplia palma masculina se deslizó hacia arriba, y sus dedos largos le acariciaron la base de los senos, apenas cubiertos por la delgada seda de la blusa.

Percibió vagamente el gesto de Marcia, quien, levantando una ceja sorprendida, se apartó de ella y siguió bailando con otro hombre.

Sin pensarlo, levantó el brazo y le rodeó el cuello, al tiempo que se apretó contra su pecho fornido. El caliente aliento masculino le quemaba el cuello mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. La vibración del latido de la música hacía eco en su entrepierna y sabía que no sería capaz de mantenerlo alejado, sobre todo por el particular don que tenía ese hombre de reconocer y explotar su debilidad.

—Vamos —le susurró bruscamente, asiéndole la mano y arrastrándola fuera de la pista.

Ella no era tan fácil.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que querría ir contigo a alguna parte? —le respondió, soltándose al tiempo que retrocedía.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su sensual boca.

—¿No era ese el motivo de tu pequeña actuación? ¿Volverme loco hasta que te llevara a casa y te probara fehacientemente lo bueno que podría ser todo entre nosotros? —Para enfatizar sus palabras, levantó la rodilla y ella sintió los fuertes músculos del muslo masculino presionándole deliciosamente el sexo humedecido. —Lo que ocurrió antes fue un simple anticipo, Candice. No me digas que no quieres disfrutar del festín completo.

Ella gimió cuando le presionó la boca húmeda y caliente contra la garganta, deseando sentirla más íntimamente para poder vengarse de él dejándolo insatisfecho y dolorido.

Pero su propio cuerpo le impedía seguir el juego, y ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejar pasar esa oportunidad que, por instinto sabía, sería el mejor sexo de su vida. Terry tenía razón. Ella lo deseaba. Deseaba sentir sus manos y labios sobre su piel desnuda. Quería ver si su pene era tan largo, grueso y duro como ella recordaba. Deseaba saber si finalmente había aprendido a usarlo.

Y... ¿por qué no? Ella era una mujer moderna y práctica que creía en el sexo libre en tanto le brindara placer y no le impusiera ataduras. ¿Qué podría ser más libre que disfrutar de una ardiente experiencia con un hombre que vivía en el otro extremo del país? Y esta vez tendría la satisfacción de dejarlo a él con un simple adiós.

Con la decisión tomada, le cogió la mano y lo guió hacia la puerta.

—Espero que no te hayas sobreestimado, vaquero.

—Nena, le daré la cabalgada de tu vida.

En el exterior, el ruido del tráfico y el bullicio de los turistas resonaban en el centro del Cabo San Lucas. Terry la empujó dentro de la cabina de un taxi que aguardaba en hilera, le dio la dirección de la villa al conductor en un español fluido y negoció rápidamente el precio de la tarifa.

Protegidos por la hilera de asientos, Candice no guardó recato alguno cuando él la cogió entro sus brazos y le apresó la boca en un beso apasionado. Le respondió vehementemente con la boca muy abierta, deslizándole la lengua hasta rozar la de él, explorando las cavidades calientes y húmedas de la boca masculina. La respiración se le hizo más entrecortada cuando lo desabotonó la blusa e introdujo la mano para acariciarle el seno desnudo, abarcando toda la turgencia de la carne tersa y provocando con el dedo pulgar su pezón duro como una roca.

Los sonidos de placer se le ahogaron en la garganta. No recordaba haber estado alguna vez tan excitada; moría de ansiedad por sentir su piel desnuda contra la de ella, deseaba recibir cada pulgada de su erección dentro de su cuerpo. Ella le desprendió la camisa con manos temblorosas y exploró los músculos tensos del pecho y del abdomen. Estaba más delgado que a los veintidós años y no tenía la misma constitución artética de la época en que jugaba fútbol para la UCLA. Pero el vello escaso de entonces se había tupido y le producía una sensación agradable y cosquillas en los dedos, recordándole que esos músculos tensos y bien marcados pertenecían a un hombre, no a un niño.

Hablando de eso...

Candice le mordió el labio inferior y le deslizó la mano hasta la bragueta, donde palpó una columna de carne dura como una roca. El conductor giró bruscamente en la esquina y la sacudida hizo que se deslizaran sobre el asiento. Candice quedó encima del pecho de Terry, que aprovechó la oportunidad para introducirle la mano bajo la falda y cogerle los glúteos; a su vez, ella lo abrió la cremallera del pantalón y le metió la mano ávida bajo los calzoncillos.

Mano que quedó desbordada de carne ardiente y tensa. Le aferró el miembro midiendo su imponencia, mientras intercambiaban gemidos suaves boca a boca. Era enorme, largo y tan grueso que apenas podía asirlo. La había lastimado como una bestia al despojarla de su virginidad, pero ahora no podía esperar a que ese pene enorme la penetrara prieto contra las paredes de su vagina, hundiéndose en ella dura y más profundamente de lo que cualquier hombre hubiese hecho alguna vez.

Le acarició el glande con el pulgar, lubricándolo con las gotas que brotaban de la punta. Sintió cómo su propio sexo se humedecía en apasionada respuesta. Incapaz de controlarse, bajó la mano, se levantó la falda y se sentó directamente sobre su regazo. No podía esperar, el coño le dolía reclamando que la penetrara. Dios, la ardiente expectativa por el inminente placer la consumía.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho doce años atrás que un día tendría sexo con Terry Andrew Grandchester en un taxi mexicano, hubiese jurado que esa persona estaba demente.

Apartando a un lado las bragas, se colocó encima de él deseando atrapar al pene con su sexo caliente, intentando rozar la cabeza protuberante del glande contra la hendidura empapada. Se acomodó sobre él y logró capturar la punta...

En ese instante, el taxi se detuvo abruptamente y, aturdida, se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la casa. Con movimientos rápidos y eficientes, Terry le arregló la falda y la apartó de su regazo, guardando precavidamente su colosal erección dentro de los pantalones. Con un último beso rudo la ayudó a bajar del taxi y le pagó al conductor como si no hubiera estado en la parte trasera de su taxi, a milímetros de introducir en el coño de Candice,... las nueve gruesas pulgadas de su miembro.

Candice esperó impaciente en la puerta, fingiendo no ver la mirada lasciva del conductor. Como si fuera la primera pareja que se descontrolaba un poco en un precalentamiento impetuoso y ardiente. Terry se abalanzó sobre ella, inmovilizándola contra la puerta hasta que alcanzó el picaporte y lo giró.

Y giró de nuevo. Maldijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Candice estaba sumamente ocupada lamiéndole y mordisqueándole la piel que dejaba expuesta la camisa desabotonada de Terry. Sabía insensatamente bien, cálida y salada.

—¿No tienes la llave?

Gruñó y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta.

—No cogí ninguna. —Había solo cuatro llaves de la casa, y, si bien cuando todos salían, solían designar a los destinatarios de las llaves, tanto hombres como mujeres, esa noche, por desgracia, Candice no era una de ellas y, aparentemente, Terry tampoco. —¿A qué hora se marcha el ama de llaves?

Terry echó una mirada al reloj.

—Se marchó hace dos horas.

Se agachó y levantó el tapete, después inspeccionó todas las macetas ubicadas alrededor de la entrada principal en busca de alguna llave escondida. En la búsqueda, los músculos de los glúteos masculinos se marcaron nítidamente bajo los pantalones livianos color caqui, Candice sabía que estaba a segundos de empujarlo y hacerlo suyo ahí mismo, sobre el suelo de baldosas del patio.

Terry se llevó las manos a la cabeza en gesto de frustración, alisándose el cabello grueso y oscuro. Sus ojos brillaban con lujuria.

—Tiene que haber algún modo —murmuró.

—Por atrás —dijo Candice. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era escalar la pared que rodeaba el predio. La casa tenía varias puertas corredizas de cristal que daban al enorme patio y al área de la piscina. Seguramente, alguna de ellas estaría abierta.

Con un pequeño gruñido y un empujón, Terry se las ingenió para levantar a Candice por encima de la pared de seis pies de altura antes de trepar él. Cogidos de la mano y riendo como tontos, corrieron a través del patio. Pero Terry la detuvo antes de llegar al primer par de puertas.

—¿No te parece tentador?

Ella se dio vuelta y lo vio mirando hacia la piscina. Una nube de vapor se elevaba de la superficie. Las luces del patio estaban apagadas, la única iluminación era la de la luna casi llena reflejando su luz plateada en el agua oscura. Una tenue sonrisa se esbozó en la comisura de sus labios y un nuevo calor le palpitó en el vientre.

—Podría darme un pequeño chapuzón, desnuda.

La condujo hasta la piscina y le quitó la blusa rápidamente. Candice arqueó la espalda y gimió hacia el cielo cuando él se detuvo para succionarle los pezones endurecidos por el aire fresco de la noche. Le temblaron las piernas por el contacto húmedo de los ardientes labios masculinos, al tiempo que sintió una fuerte contracción en el sexo reclamando atención más directa.

Las manos masculinas se ubicaron a la altura del botón de su falda.

—Me gusta esta cosa —dijo mientras le abría lentamente la cremallera de la falda produciéndole una intensa agonía. —Me recuerda los shorts que usabas la primera vez.

Sintió el cuerpo repentina y completamente tenso. No quería pensar en aquella noche justo en ese momento, no quería pensar en la vez que él se había apoderado de lo mejor de ella debido a su irrefrenable deseo. Le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Prefiero no recordar cosas desagradables.

Ella notó el furtivo gesto de Terry al fruncir el ceño. Luego él procedió rápidamente a bajarle la falda y las bragas basta la altura de los pies.

—En tal caso —dijo Terry mientras se quitaba la camisa y dejaba al descubierto sus anchos hombros, —es mejor que me esfuerce en crear recuerdos nuevos.

**Continuara****…**

**Gracias a Shareli Grandchester ****y ****Flor**** por estar leyendo esta historia y a las que leen anónimamente mil gracias también cuídense mucho y espero les guste este capítulo espero comentarios un bso bye**

**Querida ****Shareli Grandchester**** mil gracias por tu comentario cada que hago una adaptación lo hago pensando he imaginando la personalidad real del personaje con la relación de los de Candy, es así que se me ocurrió la pareja de Tom y Flammy suena un poco raro losé pero creo que les quedo bien a ambos y te agradecería de corazón que la leyeras y me dieras tu opinión si le atine o se me cruzaron los cables claro si puedes y mil gracias por leerme.**

**Hermosa Flor mil gracias por tu comentario pero es justo que de vez en cuando dejen a nuestro querido Terry un poquito prendido que no crea que tiene todo el poder, así aprende a no ser tan arrogante y creído aunque lo queramos como es, además es parte de nuestra candy hacer de repente justicia por propia mano pero ya verás lo que les espera ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**La ****Verdad**** Al**** Desnudo**

**Capítulo 3**

Mierda, aquella mujer sabía cómo guardar rencor. Pero el escozor que sintió Terry cuando Candice recordó lo desagradable que había sido para ella su primera vez se desvaneció rápidamente al verla bajo la luz de la luna, completamente desnuda, salvo por sus sandalias de tacón aguja.

Con sus piernas largas y sus curvas suaves, irradiaba sexo a través de cada uno de los poros de su piel, como un perfume, y le emitía pulsos de electricidad directamente a la ingle. Tenía el miembro tan duro que le causaba dolor.

En la claridad de la luna logró distinguir las esculpidas líneas de sus pómulos, las sombras oscuras de las pestañas que enmarcaban los ojos azules, la curva perfecta de sus labios y el cabello oscuro que le caía sobre los hombros, jugando al escondite con los duros y oscuros pezones.

Deslizó las manos siguiendo el mismo recorrido de la mirada, descubriendo la tensa y suave planicie de su abdomen, deteniéndose en el lugar que ya había saboreado, pero no visto. El oscuro vello del pubis le cubría los tersos y turgentes labios. Candice quedó sin aliento cuando él fue bajando lentamente los dedos sobre la suave mata de vello sin rozarle la piel ardiente.

El temor de hacerlo obedecía al riesgo de no poder controlar el impulso de derribarla sobre la tumbona más cercana y penetrarla tan profundo y fuerte como pudiera. Se le estremecieron las manos al recordar la sensación de esos labios vaginales ciñéndole la cabeza del pene cuando, en la cabina del taxi, se le había montado encima. Si el conductor no hubiese detenido el taxi, seguramente habría perdido el control y la habría follado frenéticamente hasta explotar dentro de ella, echando a perder toda posibilidad de demostrarle que en los últimos años había aprendido algo de autocontrol.

Por ello, en vez de hundirle los dedos en los pliegues del sexo húmedo, se arrodilló frente a ella, le quitó las impactantes sandalias y después se desvistió, despojándose de los pantalones y la ropa interior. La cogió de la mano y la condujo hacia la piscina.

La acercó hacia él y se deleitó con la sensación del agua fría y del roce tibio de sus senos como pequeños y cálidos melocotones contra su pecho. La besó profunda y apasionadamente, hundiéndole la lengua en la boca como ansiaba adentrarse en su sexo. No podía creer que estuviese nuevamente con ella después de todos esos años, tocándola, saboreándola. Ella sabía bien, a vodka y pecado; el sabor de boca húmeda, abierta e impaciente bajo la suya, lo retro-trajo al joven ardiente de veintidós años que había temblado de deseo, sobrecogido por la realidad abrumadora de poder tocar a la mujer que alimentaba sus fantasías más carnales.

Sus manos le recorrieron la piel ávidamente, hundiendo los dedos en la carne ardiente que recibía con placer sus caricias. Anhelaba tener toda una vida para explorar cada pulgada de ese dulce cuerpo. Candice respondía a sus caricias con el mismo ímpetu, deslizándole las manos frías y húmedas por la espalda, anudándole las piernas alrededor de la cintura en el agua. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás a riesgo de romperse un molar por la fuerza con la que apretó la mandíbula. La piel ardiente del sexo femenino lo provocaba, le rozaba enloquecedoramente los labios húmedos y calientes contra el pene al tiempo mecía las caderas, acunándolo entre gemidos. La apoyó contra los azulejos del borde de la piscina. Con tan solo una embestida, estaría dentro de ella.

—No —jadeó, —todavía no.

Se arrodilló hundiéndose bajo el agua y perdió el sentido de todo, salvo de su sabor. Con los ojos cerrados, le abrió los labios del sexo con los pulgares y le hundió la boca en la entrepierna hasta sentir el capullo tenso del clítoris contra el rostro. Agua fresca y carne caliente le llenaron la boca al cogérselo entre los labios, lo succionó y lamió, provocándole un agitado contoneo de las caderas y unos gemidos que le llegaron distorsionados bajo el agua. Sintió un fuerte zumbido en los oídos y temió perder el conocimiento por falta de oxígeno.

Subió a la superficie e inhaló una bocanada de aire. La levantó asiéndola de las caderas y la apoyó sobre el borde de la piscina. Ella levantó las rodillas ofreciéndose ansiosa a él. Le separó el sexo y le lamió en círculos el tenso brote, succionándoselo al tiempo que ella agitaba las caderas y se sacudía espasmódicamente contra su rostro. Cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada sonido gutural que ella pronunciaba, le hacía latir más el pene, endureciéndoselo de tal manera que parecía a punto de explotar.

—Oh, Dios, Terry. —Ella gimió. Sintió otro abundante flujo de líquido caliente en la lengua y supo que el orgasmo de Candice era inminente. Sintió la contracción de las paredes vaginales contra los dedos que le había introducido, dedos que el sexo femenino ciñó prietamente al alcanzar el clímax.

Candice miró fijamente el brillante cielo nocturno mientras las últimas palpitaciones agitadas le hicieron estremecer el cuerpo entero. Respiró profundamente intentando recuperarse, inhaló varias veces antes de atreverse a mirar a Terry. Su oscura cabellera permanecía aún en su entrepierna cubriéndola de besos suaves. Incluso, cariñosos, amorosos.

Santo cielo, se hallaba en un verdadero problema.

No recordaba haber respondido jamás a un amante de la manera en que lo hizo con Terry. Más incluso, nunca había tenido un amante que la tratara como Terry.

Su última pareja era exactamente el tipo de hombre que prefería. Ella le decía lo que quería, él escuchaba y actuaba eficientemente en consecuencia, y le brindaba satisfacción prolijamente, antes de conseguir la propia.

Pero nunca la había mirado como si fuese la mujer más hermosa que viera en su vida. Ni la había acariciado como si quisiera memorizar cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Ni le había hundido la cabeza en la entrepierna saboreándola como si fuera la fruta más suculenta y exquisita que hubiese probado.

Y, sin lugar a dudas, jamás la habían hecho correrse hasta que todo le quedara en una borrosa nebulosa, hasta que sintiera el cuerpo atravesado por miles de punzantes corrientes eléctricas.

Escuchó el murmullo del agua y los músculos del estómago se le contrajeron al sentir las gotas del cuerpo empapado de Terry. Él se inclinó sobre ella apoyándose en las manos para besarla, y lo hizo con tanta ternura que sintió deseos de llorar.

Demonios. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Él era Terry, el hombre que una noche la había iniciado sexualmente con brutalidad para abandonarla después sin miramientos. Debía darle el crédito de haberle demostrado, por segunda vez, que podía hacerla correrse muy intensamente. Aun así, no era más que un orgasmo.

Lo más cauto sería levantarse y retirarse antes de caer víctima de esa extraña anomalía hormonal. Pero su cerebro había cedido todo el control al área de la entrepierna que vibraba y le dolía por el deseo de sentir a Terry penetrándola profundamente.

Y pensar que eran los hombros quienes se habían hecho acreedores de la mala fama de ser controlados por el sexo.

Le apoyó la mano lánguidamente alrededor del cuello y le deslizó los dedos por el cabello húmedo. Después, el agua la salpicó cuando Terry se levantó y salió de la piscina. Apenas pudo reunir la energía para darse vuelta, mirarlo y notar que buscaba algo en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

La luz de la luna le proyectaba sombras plateadas sobre los músculos de la espalda y de los hombros, iluminando las gotas de agua que le caían en cascada por las piernas largas y fuertes. Sintió renovarse su energía cuando él se dio vuelta, exhibiendo la imponencia de su descomunal sexo. Aunque no podía verle los ojos, podía percibir su mirada fija en ella mientras se colocaba el preservativo con deliberada lentitud. Acariciándose a sí mismo, le anunciaba que su cuerpo sería penetrado por semejante colosal miembro.

Al tiempo que él caminaba hacia ella, se colocó de rodillas y le extendió las manos. Al llegar junto a ella, se las cogió y la condujo dentro de la piscina nuevamente. Sintió la frialdad de los azulejos contra la espalda cuando la besó rudamente. Le levantó la pierna a la altura de la cadera para rozarle el miembro enhiesto contra su sexo.

—No puedo ser gentil —murmuró. —Esperé muchos años para tenerte de nuevo.

¿Esperó años? ¿Qué quería decir con...?

El pensamiento fue interrumpido bruscamente cuando lo sintió penetrarla. Aunque estaba ansiosa y lubricada como nunca, su magnitud la cogió por sorpresa. La colmó por completo, dilatándole las paredes tensas del sexo. Y cuando pensó que ya no podría caber más en ella, él se hundió otra pulgada sin más rodeos.

Abrió la boca para emitir un grito sordo de doloroso placer, pero la boca masculina ahogó su jadeo al tiempo que la penetró profundamente, con el pene y con la lengua. Con su altura que la sobrepasaba ampliamente, la rodeó, la dominó. Nunca se había sentido tan invadida, tan exigida. No estaba segura de que le gustase, pero, evidentemente, а su cuerpo sí.

Sintió cómo cedía maleable a las exigencias del cuerpo masculino, cómo se dilataba para recibirlo moviendo las caderas.

—Oh, Candice —gruñó él. Su tono de voz de incondicional entrega reflejaba lo mismo que sentía ella. De repente, se apartó, ignorando su penoso gemido de protesta, la hizo girar y la apoyó contra la pared de la piscina, de espaldas a él.

La sujetó de las caderas con tal fuerza que podría haberla lastimado, y la penetró por atrás salvajemente, al tiempo que no dejaba de susurrarle lo hermosa que era, cuan caliente y ceñido sentía su sexo. Susurros que se transformaron en gemidos al tiempo que le asía los senos y le pellizcaba los pezones hasta hacerla gritar, ciñéndolo palpitante. Terry embistió las caderas contra ella con ritmo cada vez más rápido, en una secuencia que combinaba movimientos cortos y acelerados con penetraciones largas y profundas; jadeando agitado detrás de ella.

Candice, a su vez, buscó apoyo en la pared de azulejos para impulsarse en compás frenético, rebotando contra las caderas masculinas, hundiéndose hasta la base del engrosado miembro, clavándoselo tan hondo que, internamente, lo sintió contra la parte inferior de la columna. Con cada embestida, el clímax comenzaba a erupcionar en sus entrañas. De repente, él se tensó detrás de ella, dejó escapar un rugido del pecho y sus empellones se tornaron salvajes.

En apasionada respuesta, las paredes de la vagina lo ciñeron convulsivamente prietas, al tiempo que su propio orgasmo escalaba con tal intensidad que se habría hundido bajo el agua si él no la hubiese sostenido.

La meció asida contra él, besándole el cuello. Aunque no era muy dada a las ternuras «post-coito», se permitió a sí misma esa pequeña demostración de ternura. Pues, hombre, la había salvado de ahogarse.

—¡Mierda! —murmuró Terry.

No era precisamente lo que esperaba oír.

Abruptamente, tiró de ella y la saco del agua; ella tardó en darse cuenta de lo que él había oído. Ruidos de motores. Portazos. Risas ebrias.

—Vayámonos, a menos que quieras convertirte en la función de la noche.

Candice se consideraba osada en lo referente al sexo, pero no tenía ningún deseo de que diez de sus amigos más cercanos la hallaran en plena consumación del acto. Se apresuró cuanto pudo, logró levantarse con dificultad debido a la flojedad de sus piernas y subió al patio.

Terry recogió su ropa y la envolvió en una toalla gigante antes de anudarse otra en las caderas. La condujo hasta un par de puertas de cristal que se hallaban lejos de la puerta principal, susurró una rápida plegaria y suspiró aliviado cuando la puerta se abrió sin oponer resistencia.

Alguien subió el estéreo justo cuando ellos se estaban escabullendo por el oscuro pasillo.

¿Cómo podría llegar a su habitación sin ser descubierta si debía atravesar toda la sala? La luz del pasillo se encendió de golpe y oyeron el ruido de fuertes pisadas. Terry tiró de su brazo y la empujó hacia el interior de una habitación que estaba apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de una lámpara ubicada sobre la mesa de noche de madera rústica.

Su habitación. Se dio cuenta al reconocer la camisa que él había usado más temprano y que había arrojado descuidadamente a los pies de la cama king-size.

Riéndose con picardía, la arrojó de espaldas sobre el colchón al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la toalla de baño, que fue a parar al otro lado de la habitación.

Me imagino que tendrás que esconderte aquí.

—Buenos días.

Los ojos de Candice se abrieron de par en par con expresión horrorizada al escuchar en el oído la voz áspera y somnolienta de Terry, recién despertado.

No era posible que ella se hubiera quedado en su habitación toda la noche.

Primera regla del sexo casual, nunca quedarse toda la noche. Eso implicaba un alto nivel de intimidad y siempre conllevaba un incómodo despertar a la mañana siguiente. No era que no hubiese intentado irse. Después del segundo round, Terry hizo lo que cualquier hombre normal, una vez alcanzado el clímax; se dio vuelta y comenzó a roncar. Incluso esperó unos buenos diez minutos para asegurarse de que él estuviera profundamente dormido.

Pero en cuanto intentó apoyar los pies en el suelo, Terry la cogió de la muñeca, preguntándole:

—¿Dónde crees que vas? No he terminado contigo aún.

Y la sujetó con el peso de su cuerpo, penetrándola nuevamente como si no se hubiese corrido ya dos veces en un lapso de dos horas.

Después quedó tan exhausta que, como una idiota, se dio vuelta para quedarse dormida profundamente.

Dios, esperaba no haber roncado ni babeado. Nada como la cruel luz del día para deslucir a un amante. Se arriesgó a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

Por supuesto, Terry estaba perfecto. En lugar de la apariencia desgreñada de quien acaba de despertarse, estaba guapísimo con su rebelde cabello oscuro y una sombra de barba incipiente que le oscurecía la mandíbula. Atractivo y relajado, mostraba un aspecto que haría soñar a cualquier mujer con pasar una larga mañana de domingo haciendo el amor con él, acurrucados como si nada más existiese en el mundo.

La estúpida adolescente ingenua de diecisiete años que anidaba en su interior estaba resurgiendo y haciéndose escuchar. ¿Hacer el amor? ¡Ni pensarlo! Necesitaba marcharse de ahí como fuese.

—Oye, no te marches... —trató de convencerla, friccionándole una impresionante y tentadora erección matinal contra la curva interna del muslo. Echó una mirada al reloj y sintió una mezcla de alivio y desilusión al recordar los planes que había hecho con las otras mujeres para ir esa mañana a un spa.

—Debo hacerlo —dijo bruscamente, obligándose a salir de la demasiada acogedora cama para colocarse deprisa la ropa. —Hemos hecho una reserva en un spa, y además...—Lo miró con expresión picara por encima del hombro. —Estoy dolorida.

Los ojos azules brillaron maliciosos.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te sane con un beso?

Acalló a la estúpida adolescente de su interior que rogaba quedarse y, como mujer madura que sabía lo que le convenía, se despidió y salió de la habitación mientras le fuera posible.

Candice se despertó esa mañana de lunes y se insultó a sí misma por haber amanecido en el mismo lugar del día anterior. En la cama de Terry.

¡Maldición!

No importaba cuánto había luchado, no había podido dominar el sueño y se había acurrucado contra el fornido pecho masculino... y así logró dormir plácidamente durante toda la noche. Ni siquiera lo oyó levantarse. Pero debió haberlo hecho un buen rato antes, pues su espacio ya estaba frío. Lo que agradeció a Dios sinceramente, pues se creía incapaz de mantenerse impasible ante su sensualidad matutina.

El día anterior, una vez de vuelta con el resto de las mujeres, con cada pulgada del cuerpo completamente humectada y nutrida, había tomado la decisión de mantener cierta distancia de él. Lo último que deseaba era comenzar a actuar como si fueran una pareja y dar a todos una impresión errónea.

Sin embargo, de una manera u otra había permanecido pegada a él durante toda la tarde, hasta que se retiraron poco después de la cena.

Suspiró y se dio vuelta, reprendiéndose a sí misma por haber caído presa otra vez de los considerables encantos de Terry Andrew Grandchester. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para ignorar a la adolescente que en otro tiempo se había sentido tontamente enamorada de Terry (e incluso con el apoyo de una abundante cantidad de alcohol), la ilusa continuaba reclamando su atención insistiendo en que tenía que ser obra del destino que se reuniesen de esa manera y que Terry la agraciase con su permanente atención y destacada habilidad sexual. Fíjate en la manera en que te mira cuando cree que no lo estás viendo, alardeaba la idiota adolescente. Escucha cómo se ríe con tus chistes. ¿No es agradable que un hombre aprecie tu sentido del humor?

Y hablando de tíos guapos...después de todos estos años, tienes que admitir que es divertido estar con un hombre tan grande, fuerte y... dominante.

Candice le concedió ese punto. Durante años, los hombres con los que estuvo tuvieron, en general, una contextura media y cuerpo delgado. En realidad, exactamente lo contrario a la imponencia física de Terry, con más de seis pies de altura. Ella no era menuda, con sus cinco pies y medio, pero debía admitir que era agradable sentirse pequeña y frágil en la cama.

Pero ¿y qué? Era verdad que él era increíblemente apuesto, y que su habilidad en la cama se había superado magníficamente en todos los órdenes, pero seguía siendo Terry, se recordó a sí misma firmemente, el mismo bastardo que había hecho trizas su espíritu romántico a los diecisiete años, que se lo había aplastado, literal y llanamente, sin ni siquiera una llamada telefónica posterior. Y ya no era una niña inocente que sufriese la agonía de un amor no correspondido, era una mujer madura que sabía demasiado de la vida como para basar todo en unos cuantos orgasmos.

Una vez que esa misma tarde ambos estuvieran en sus respectivos vuelos, él camino a Boston; y ella, a San Francisco, los dos últimos días quedarían relegados a un vago recuerdo de una relación sexual ardiente bajo la luna mexicana.

Sin preocuparse por buscar su ropa, Candice cogió una camiseta talla extra grande de Terry y se la pasó por la cabeza. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas, cubriéndola lo suficiente como para dirigirse a su propia habitación. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, intentó no reparar en el olor a jabón masculino y a sándalo impregnado en el algodón. Pero no podía ignorar los latidos en la entrepierna al pensar en el olor de ese pecho masculino, en el roce de su pecho desnudo, en la tersa parte inferior de su brazo, en la aspereza de su muslo...

Mientras atravesaba sigilosamente la sala, agradecida de no toparse con ninguno de los otros huéspedes, captó el murmullo de la voz de Terry proveniente de la cocina. No había tenido intención de escuchar a escondidas, y ni siquiera se hubiese detenido si no hubiera escuchado mencionar su nombre.

Entró silenciosamente al comedor adjunto y, se escondió detrás de la vitrina de porcelana, pudo oírlos claramente sin que la vieran.

—Candice es una fulana que está buena para follarse. —Estaba casi segura de que era la voz de Stear, el que menos le gustaba de los invitados del novio. Desgraciadamente, además era su hermano, por lo que no podía ser excluido de la lista de invitados. Le había dado una mala impresión, como si fuese uno de esos gandules típicos de una fraternidad universitaria que intenta perpetuar los días de gloria de la casa del Sigma Chi. Por eso no se sorprendió u ofendió particularmente al escuchar ese comentario sobre ella.

—¿Es tan salvaje como parece? Apuesto a que le gusta gritar.

Candice se puso tensa y se frenó a sí misma, esperando escuchar que tenía que decir Terry al respecto, aunque intentara convenirse a sí misma de que le importaba una mierda lo que Terry dijera en esa conversación típica de vestuario de hombres.

—Si dices alguna otra palabra sobre ella, voy a coger esta espátula y te la voy a meter por el culo. —Más terrible que sus palabras fue el tono grave y letal con el que fueron proferidas, sin dejar posibilidad de dudas.

—¡Eh! —La voz de Stear sonó confundida y un tanto molesta. —Estaba bromeando. No me estoy refiriendo a tu esposa o algo así.

Quedó atónita al escuchar las siguiente palabras de Terry:

—En lo que a ti concierne, o al resto de los que están en esta casa, Candice es mía, ¿lo entiendes? Y si la vuelves a mirar así en lo que queda del día hasta que nos marchemos, te haré tragar los cojones.

Se le resbaló el zapato de los dedos y el ruido resonó imponente al chocar contra las baldosas de la habitación de techo alto.

—¡Qué mier...!

¡Mierda! Corrió rápidamente a través del comedor y por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde no había dormido las últimas dos noches.

¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan posesivo? Candice echaba humo. Candice es mía. ¡En absoluto! Ella no era de nadie, por suerte, y un fin de semana de sexo, aunque fantásticamente grandioso, no iba a cambiar eso.

Especialmente si se trataba de Terry Andrew Grandchester. ¿Realmente pensaba que podría irrumpir en su vida, después de todos esos años y de cómo la había tratado, y pretender que por unos escasos orgasmos (súper-intensos, valía reconocer) le permitiría que la arrastrara hasta su cueva?

Bastante improbable. Era hora de que Terry probara el sabor amargo de la realidad.

**Continuara****…**

**Nota:** Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a Shareli Grandchester, Flor, LizCarter, megafanHP, Kyara Black, marlene77f por sus comentarios y por seguirme la verdad me animan mucho para continuar y de nuevo gracias por leer la historia y a las que lo hacen anónimamente muchas gracias, porfa no dejen de enviar reviews ;P


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**La ****Verdad**** Al**** Desnudo**

**Capítulo 4**

¿Qué es lo que hace que un antiguo amante reavive nuestro fuego? ¿Por qué algunos hombres logran que ansiemos volver a por más a pesar de que no lo merecen? Yo, que no soy muy dada a brindar segundas oportunidades, disfruté del más increíble fin de semana de sol y sexo con un tío que, a juzgar por su destreza en el pasado, nunca más en la vida tendría que haberse acercado ni a una pulgada de mis bragas. Sin embargo, el muy sinvergüenza ha aprendido varios trucos nuevos, los suficientes como para hacer que esta mujer brame...

Candice gruñó al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. ¿Quién podría ir a verla a las nueve de la noche de un martes? Quizá si fingiese no estar en casa podría librarse de quienquiera que fuese. Una interrupción era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. No solo debía comenzar con los informes sobre ganancias al día siguiente, sino que, además, le quedaban menos de doce horas para terminar su artículo sobre la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo sobre las empresas de biotecnología locales que habían falsificado estudios clínicos relativos a productos farmacéuticos en desarrollo.

Oprimió la dirección de URL y abrió otro artículo sobre los extraños efectos que podían provocar en el hígado ciertas drogas. En sus ensoñaciones, imaginaba que algún día podría buscar la frase; «La verdad al desnudo» en Internet, y además cobraría lo suficiente como para no tener que escribir sobre tediosas y áridas cuestiones comerciales.

Los golpes en la puerta continuaron. Seguramente sería Lucy, la vecina que vivía al otro lado del pasillo; probablemente querría ver la televisión, ya que Candice tenía cable. Se puso las viejas pantuflas rojas que estaban bajo su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Puedes pasar —rezongó, abriendo directamente la puerta sin detenerse a revisar previamente a través de la mirilla, —pero tienes que permanecer silenciosa.

—Si recuerdo bien, la última vez que estuvimos juntos eras tú la que hacía más ruido.

Candice retrocedió conmocionada al ver a Terry Andrew Grandchester en el umbral de la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa implacable en su rostro indecorosamente guapo.

—¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? —dijo con brusquedad. Por un segundo pensó que estaba alucinando. Durante toda la semana siguiente a su regreso de El Cabo, Candice no había podido dejar de pensar en Terry. Particularmente cuando escribió los dos últimos capítulos de «La verdad al desnudo», donde se explayó al referirse a los deliciosos momentos que había pasado a merced de la potencia sexual de Terry.

Ignorando su pregunta, Terry pasó frente a ella sin esperar invitación alguna para entrar en el apartamento. Cerró la puerta y le levantó el mentón para besarla.

—Nunca te di un beso de despedida —le dijo deslizándole la lengua sobre los labios como saboreándolos.

Avergonzada, sintió las mejillas arreboladas. Después de haber oído el comentario poco afortunado que él había hecho en la cocina de la villa mexicana, recogió sus cosas rápidamente y le pidió a una de las asistentas que le llamara un taxi. Después, se escabulló por la puerta y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto sin despedirse de nadie. Y menos de Terry.

Candice reconoció que no había sido la manera más adecuada de marcharse, ni el comportamiento de una mujer a quien supuestamente el hombre le resultaba totalmente indiferente, como se decía a sí misma respecto de Terry. Pero él había empezado a elucubrar extrañas ideas sobre ellos, a juzgar por su repentino comentario a Stear; y en ese momento no se le ocurrió otra cosa, salvo huir lo más lejos posible antes de que él le diera mayor trascendencia a una simple aventura amorosa de un fin de semana.

Y el hecho de que se hallara en su apartamento a la semana siguiente, sin haber llamado o haber sido invitado, era un signo evidente de que él realmente no había considerado el fin de semana que pasaron juntos algo intrascendente como ella hubiera querido.

—¿Y has cruzado todo el país solo para darme un beso de despedida? ¿Debo preocuparme por tener que enfrentarme a un acosador?

Terry rio entre dientes, se dirigió al salón y arrojó la chaqueta del traje sobre el respaldo del sillón como si lo hiciera así todos los días. Mientras se aflojaba la corbata, Candice no pudo dejar de apreciar la manera en que sus hombros destacaban bajo la camisa de algodón y la forma en que se le marcaban los músculos del trasero. Terry se reclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá color beige de su salón, recorriendo con mirada ardiente su figura, escudriñando desde la desmañada coleta hasta las andrajosas pantuflas rojas.

Candice intentó no amilanarse a pesar de que Terry estuviese vestido como un modelo de Vogue y la hubiese sorprendido vistiendo una deslucida camiseta que le habían regalado en una conferencia a la que había asistido alguna vez y un par de viejos pantaloncillos. No era que le importase lo que él pensara acerca de su apariencia; ni siquiera sabía si quería que estuviese allí, y cuanto menos deseable la encontrara, menos complicada sería la situación.

Tampoco significaba nada que sus pezones estuviesen henchidos como brotes impúdicos a causa de una simple mirada penetrante de aquellos fríos ojos azules.

—No te preocupes, Candice —le dijo. —No voy acosarte. Mi empresa se dispone a firmar un contrato aquí y necesitan de mi presencia en San Francisco durante el próximo mes, mes y medio.

Aquello parecía un argumento suficientemente razonable, ya que, por supuesto, cuando llegó a su casa, Candice había hecho una búsqueda sobre Terry en Google; por eso sabía que su empresa tenía una sucursal en San Francisco y que habían invertido en varios negocios locales de tecnología.

Qué idiota. Como si fuese posible que él hubiera hecho el viaje desde Boston solo para verla, por fenomenal que hubiese sido el sexo que disfrutaron. Candice no sabía qué le resultaba más aterrador, si la suposición inicial de que él había considerado demasiado seriamente una aventura de fin de semana o que ella estuviese decepcionada porque estuviese allí solo por negocios.

—Llamé a tu hermano para que me diera información sobre ti —continuó—y decidí pasar a verte. —Se levantó del sofá y caminó despacio hacia ella hasta detenerse a escasas pulgadas de distancia.

—Podrías haber llamado antes —le dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para ocultar la intensa reacción de su cuerpo.

—Después de la manera en que te fuiste... —Levantó la mano y la sujetó del cuello. —No estaba seguro de que quisieras verme.

Ella se humedeció los labios, nerviosa, aferrándose con fuerza las manos en un intento de contener el deseo irrefrenable de derribarlo contra el suelo.

—¿No creías que tuviese ganas de verte?

Los blancos dientes de Terry refulgieron contrastando con su piel bronceada.

—Sabía que querías verme —dijo, —pero no sabía si estarías de acuerdo.

Él se le aproximó tanto que ella pudo sentir su cálida respiración demasiado cerca de sus labios.

—Estás muy seguro de ti mismo. ¿No es así? —murmuró, casi rozándole el mentón con los labios, ya que no había podido evitar colocarse de puntillas e inclinarse.

La cogió de la coleta, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, y le separó los labios con la lengua. Candice le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo acercó hacia ella, al tiempo que abría la boca aceptando su caricia.

Terry gimió y se hundió en ella, succionándole y mordiéndole los labios como un hambriento. Candice sintió el calor que empezó a crecerle entre los muslos hasta que lo único que pudo pensar fue en desnudarlo y sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo tan rápido como fuera posible.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar que ganase tan fácilmente. Sacudió la cabeza para escapar de Terry y le dijo:

—¿Así, nada más? ¿Sin ni siquiera flores ni una cena? ¿Estabas en la ciudad y pensaste que me podías buscar sin más preámbulos para un encuentro de sexo casual? Me pregunto, ¿qué pensaría Charlie del trato que le dispensas a su pequeña hermana?

Terry le subió la mano posesivamente por la espalda. Sus dedos calientes sobre la camiseta la hicieron estremecer. Con la Otra mano le aferró la cadera y la estrechó contra su erección. Ella la percibió caliente a través de la tela de los pantalones.

—Candice, ¿quieres que me esfuerce para lograrlo? ¿Cena? ¿Flores? Haré todo lo que tú quieras. —La besó rudamente, dejándole los labios hinchados y palpitantes. —Pero así estuve durante todo el vuelo —gruñó al tiempo que le guio la mano hasta la bragueta para que sintiera su miembro duro y henchido. —Ardiendo de deseos por estar dentro de ti.

Fue demasiado. No quería escuchar lo que él había deseado, ni percibir la necesidad en el tono de su voz, pero el flujo caliente que le latía entre los muslos fue lo que más la asustó.

—Seguiré el juego que tú quieras —le susurró, deslizándole la lengua por la piel sensible del cuello, —pero creo que a estas alturas deberíamos ser sinceros entre nosotros.

La embargó una sensación de alivio mezclada con decepción. Candice se concentró en la sensación de alivio. Estaba claro que cualquier idea posesiva que él hubiese albergado ya se había esfumado y todo lo que quería de ella era sexo. ¿Por qué irse por las ramas pretendiendo una cita si se trataba simplemente de sexo sin compromisos como el que habían compartido en México?

Pues también era lo que ella deseaba.

Mentirosa.

Candice silenció implacablemente la voz interna que le advertía que ella deseaba algo más que sexo.

Haciendo caso omiso de la voz interna, lo cogió de la corbata y lo condujo hacia la habitación, donde con una frenética eficiencia, apenas interrumpida por besos y caricias húmedas sobre cada parte del cuerpo que iban desnudando, lo hizo retroceder hasta la cama. Lo empujó sobre ella y se echó desnuda sobre el cuerpo masculino. Como una gata en celo, se contoneó rozándole el vello suave del fornido pecho, jadeando anhelante al sentir las manos de Terry acariciándole los sensibles pezones.

Sintió el ardiente contacto del miembro de Terry latiéndole contra el vientre, movió el cuerpo para que esa columna de carne pétrea le rozara la entrepierna húmeda. Las grandes manos masculinas la cogieron de las nalgas y la hicieron moverse en círculos contra él hasta que estuvo a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo con ese simple roce.

Todavía no. Se apartó suavemente, deslizándole la lengua por el pecho y recordando una frase que él le había dicho en la bodega

Sujetó las manos de Terry contra el respaldo de la cama; con la otra hurgó en el interior del cajón de la mesilla de noche. En escasos segundos, halló lo que buscaba.

El frío ruido del metal al cerrarse repercutió estridente en la pequeña habitación. Terry, sorprendido, abrió los ojos y se encontró esposado a la cama.

Contrajo los músculos para constatar la firmeza de las cadenas. Después se dejó caer tranquilamente sobre los cojines.

Candice montó sobre su pecho como un guerrero del Amazonas exigiendo el botín conquistado.

—Estoy a tu merced —sonrió.

—Así es, lo estás. —Se inclinó hacia adelante rozándole el rostro con los pechos, y gimió cuando, obedientemente, le rozó con la lengua los pezones, primero uno, después el otro, introduciéndoselos en la boca. Ella se incorporó al tiempo que le liberó el pezón atrapado con un sonido sordo. —¿Qué puedo hacer contigo?

—Se me ocurren varias sugerencias, pero ya que ores, ya que tú eres la que desea juegos de ataduras, creo que eres quien debe elegir.

Se preguntó qué diría Terry si supiera que era la primera vez que usaba las esposas. Una suerte de novedoso chisme de color rosa que le habían regalado en broma una noche de parranda de mujeres solas y que había guardado sin usar en su cajón durante los últimos dos años. Si bien a ella le gustaba pensar que era bastante liberal en cuestiones de sexo, nunca tuvo la necesidad de atar a un hombre y jamás pensó en que la sometieran a ella.

Pero Terry era tan chulo, tan seguro de sí mismo, que no pudo resistir la tentación de poner a prueba sus habilidades.

—En México me dijiste... —dijo suavemente al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus uñas sobre la piel del pecho —que podrías hacer que me corriera con las manos atadas tras la espalda. —Vio como se le perlaba de sudor la piel del pecho y sintió el respingo de la punta de la polla golpearlo la parte de atrás del muslo. —Veamos cómo lo haces con las dos manos atadas a mi cama.

Una sonrisa seductora le iluminó el rostro y, a juzgar por las palpitaciones que sintió en su interior, parecía que no le resultaría tan difícil lograrlo.

—Pecosa, ven aquí —susurró mientras se lamía los labios con excitación anticipada.

Ella montó sobre él, acomodando las rodillas junto a sus orejas. Contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos mientras él le separaba con la nariz los labios del pubis. Entrelazó los dedos en los de Terry, aferrándose al cabecero, y gimió al sentir que la lengua masculina la penetraba. Con movimientos circulares le acarició enloquecedoramente el clítoris para abandonarlo en busca del borde de los labios húmedos, avanzando inexorable hacia la entrada del húmedo sexo, al que folló suavemente con la lengua.

Contoneó las caderas acompasando la cadencia deliberadamente lenta de aquella lengua que le arrancaba gemidos de placer frustrado al escatimarle el ritmo que le permitiese alcanzar el orgasmo ansiado.

Demostraba así que seguía teniendo el poder a pesar de tener las manos atadas.

—Maldita sea, deja de burlarte —dijo con los dientes apretados.

El rio quedamente, emitiendo una vibración que le produjo estremecedoras pulsaciones en la dolorida carne. Ella suspiró al tiempo que Terry cogió en la boca el clítoris, succionándolo y enloqueciéndolo con firmes estocadas de lengua. La devoró hambriento, haciéndose un festín, succionándola, lamiéndola, follándola.

En poco tiempo sintió las contracciones características del inminente orgasmo. La boca masculina la llevo el clímax, introduciéndole la lengua en el coño, que latió tembloroso en su rostro. Con las piernas y los brazos estremecidos se recostó sobre el pecho masculino.

—Debo reconocer que no me habías mentido.

Él se incorporó y le besó la cabeza.

—Odio cuando la gente fanfarronea sobre sus habilidades, por eso evito hacerlo.

Candice suspiró y se retorció contra él sumida en una clásica lasitud «post-coito», pero se recuperó del letargo al sentir el insinuante roce de la erección masculina contra las nalgas. Eso la recordó que, si bien ella estaba más que satisfecha, él seguía muy excitado y deseoso de proseguir. Bien le vendría quedarse insatisfecho y atado a la cama, pero no tenía corazón después del excelente trabajo que con ella había demostrado.

En realidad, ella tenía una vena vengativa y no sabía si volvería a hacerlo alguna vez más con Terry, pero dejarlo insatisfecho y dolorido parecía extremadamente injusto.

Sin mencionar el pecado de desperdiciar una erección perfecta.

Le recorrió el torso saboreándolo, gozando del sabor salado de su piel; el olor almizcleño del hombre la enardecía. Le deslizó la lengua por la línea de vello que se bifurcaba a sendos lados del torso cubriendo las marcadas costillas hasta el ombligo y se detuvo cerca del falo enhiesto, que palpitaba enardecido entre sus manos.

Tenía una perlada gota pre-seminal en la punta del pene. Dio un respingo cuando ella lo lamió. Él tensó los músculos cuando le infligió la misma tortura que antes le había infligido a ella, lo atormentó con suaves lamidas felinas. La vena del falo se marcó ostensiblemente, palpitante contra la mano de Candice.

Finalmente lo cogió dentro de la boca. El gemido de Terry bastó para reavivar su propio deseo. Estaba tan hinchado que apenas podía rodearle el glande con los labios, se esforzó por asirlo dentro de la boca. Lo cogió y lo acarició con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, al tiempo que le lamía en excitante espiral la piel sedosa de la cabeza, Terry agitó las caderas intentando no correrse en su boca.

A pesar del placer que sentía, no le resultaba suficiente. Le palpitaba dolorosamente el sexo por las ansias de sentirlo dentro de ella.

—¿Adónde vas? —Su tono de voz evidenció la tensión de un hombre llevado al límite de su resistencia.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó profundamente, pero no respondió. Se levantó de la cama lentamente; el rostro masculino mostró una expresión recelosa. Realmente, le preocupaba que no volviese. ¿Ese juego peligroso la habría convertido en una sádica?

**Continuara****…**

**Mil gracias a mis queridas amigas gadamigrandchest y LizCarter por sus reviews la verdad me animan mucho para continuar y de nuevo gracias todas por leer la historia y a las que lo hacen anónimamente muchas gracias cuidence mucho :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**La ****Verdad**** Al**** Desnudo**

**Capítulo 5**

Por un minuto Terry pensó que iba a gritar de alivio cuando Candice, en vez de convertirlo en el caso más grave de testículos morados, reapareció con una sonrisa traviesa y un condón en la mano.

Se detuvo en el umbral, hermosa y sexy en su imperturbable desnudez. Sintió que le iba a explotar el corazón.

—No habrás pensado que te iba a dejar así, ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que no sé qué esperar de ti —respondió, sacudiendo las esposas vigorosamente para reforzar su argumento.

En algún momento de ardiente frenesí, el rubio y rizado cabello de Candice se había soltado y ahora le caía en abundantes mechones que le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas cuando se inclinó para besarlo.

—Tienes suerte —murmuró con los labios pegados a los de él. —Todavía no he terminado contigo.

Terry aprovechó para tranquilizarse durante el lapso que ella tardó en buscar el condón, pero resultó un esfuerzo inútil al sentir nuevamente el roce suave de la mano femenina en su ya descontrolada erección. En vez de disfrutar la sensación deliciosa de los dedos que lo cubrían con el preservativo, intentó concentrarse en detalles banales de la habitación, tales como las marcas en la madera de su cómoda debido al prolongado uso o el cuadro con una reproducción de una fotografía blanco y negro de Ansel Adams que parecía un paisaje demasiado tranquilo para la imagen vibrante y provocadora que ella parecía cultivar.

Pero, cuando Candice empezó a deslizarse hundiéndole en las paredes de su vagina, temió correrse descontroladamente. Terry apretó los dientes tratando de contenerse mientras ella se movía sobre él, arqueando la espalda y provocándolo con sus pujantes pezones color rosa, que se destacaban con desafiante dureza frente a sus ojos. Terry sintió unas ansias irrefrenables de saborearlos. Intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero las esposas se lo impidieron.

—Suéltame —le dijo. —Necesito tocarte.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —le contestó, respirando agitadamente con las manos apoyadas sobre el fornido pecho al tiempo que reanudaba los movimientos, lenta y cadenciosamente.

Sujetándose con los pies a la balaustrada de la cama, Terry la embistió brutalmente con las caderas, sabiendo que ella lo sentiría contra la columna vertebral.

—Abre las malditas esposas de una vez —gruñó, desconociendo el tono salvaje de su propia voz. La asaltó nuevamente, arrancándole un gemido de los labios enrojecidos.

Ella se inclinó y recuperó la llave que estaba en la mesilla de noche. En pocos segundos, Terry estuvo libre. Inmediatamente, aferró sus caderas y la mantuvo inmóvil para penetrarla con lentos, pero profundos movimientos mientras apresaba un pezón entre los dientes. Solo una pequeña broma, se lo merece, pensó, por marcharse sin despedirse en México y por jugar el papel de dominatriz esta noche. Lo quisiese ella admitir o no, tenía tan poco poder sobre él, como él lo tenía sobre lo que sucedía entre ambos. Y era el mejor momento para darle una pequeña demostración.

Al cogerla por sorpresa, Candice jadeó y Terry, con un solo movimiento la tumbó de espaldas y la sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. Estaba tan embelesada al sentirlo profundamente dentro que no se percató del ruido metálico hasta que intentó cogerle la cabeza.

—¡Maldita sea! Suéltame—Se resistió y luchó contra él, pero solo sirvió para que la penetrara ferozmente, rozándole dolorosamente el clítoris contra el hueso de su pelvis. Los gritos de protesta murieron en la boca masculina. Ella se vengó mordiéndole los labios hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Terry se apartó, incrédulo, deslizando la lengua sobre la herida. Y ella no pudo discernir cuál de los dos estaba más horrorizado por su acto salvaje.

Candice lo miró preocupada al notar que él se había quedado inmóvil sobre ella, penetrándola tan profundamente que podía sentir el miembro pulsante dentro de su cuerpo. Después, se estremeció atemorizada por la sonrisa diabólica que esbozó el rostro masculino.

—Candice, no juegues a cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir. Ella no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse a qué se refería. Aterrada, pero inmovilizada de tal modo que le era imposible liberarse, lo vio hurgando en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Dentro del cajón guardaba su revista junto con otras cosas privadas y...

—Pecosa, pequeña traviesa... —Reconoció el pequeño objeto cilíndrico que Terry tenía en la mano por su delatador zumbido.

Candice retrocedió y gimió cuando Terry le pasó el vibrador por los pezones, provocándole un espasmo en el coño que la obligó a ceñirle convulsivamente el miembro. Indescriptiblemente avergonzada por el descubrimiento de su pequeño juguete sexual, por modesto que este fuera, intentó una bravuconada.

—La mayoría de los hombres se sienten intimidados ante un vibrador. Temen no poder igualarlos.

—¿Este pequeño objeto infantil? Levantó el juguete blanco que no tenía más de cinco pulgadas de largo y apenas una pulgada y media de diámetro. Se incorporó, dejando solo el glande dentro de su sexo. Volvió a penetrarla profundamente con deliberada parsimonia. —No creo que deba sentirme amenazado.

—No importa el tamaño del bote... —dijo con un tono agudo delatadoramente débil.

Los movimientos lentos y firmes de Terry le impidieron finalizar el resto del dicho.

Apoyándose en las rodillas, levantó las piernas de Candice, se las colocó sobre las caderas y emprendió una secuencia de empellones firmes y contundentes hasta hacerla gemir con tal intensidad que nada más existió en el mundo, salvo el miembro que tan hondo la penetraba. Sin menguar el ritmo, le pasó el vibrador por el vientre y lo dejó apoyado durante unos instantes sobre el monte de Venus. El clítoris pulsó enardecido ante la estimulación indirecta y ella lanzó un grito.

Luego se quedó inmóvil, sin efectuar ningún movimiento, y apartó el vibrador. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y lo vio apoyado en un brazo tembloroso mientras el sudor le goteaba de la frente y caía sobre su pecho.

—Maldita sea, no te detengas —demandó ella, pero su tono escondió una súplica. Se retorció contra él, intentando hundirse en él para terminar con esa frustración que los torturaba a ambos.

Pero él mantuvo sus caderas aferradas contra la cama, de tal modo que se vio forzada a mantenerse inmóvil, para después llevarla nuevamente al límite, y así una tercera vez, hasta que el deseo angustioso de llegar al clímax se convirtió casi en dolor físico.

—Por favor —le rogó inútilmente, odiándolo por lo que le estaba haciendo y odiándose a sí misma por ser tan débil —Me estás torturando.

Él se apartó inmediatamente, le cogió el rostro y se disculpó: —Perdóname, nena —murmuró contra la mejilla colorada. —Lo haré mejor.

Le cogió las rodillas y se las colocó sobre el pecho. Deslizó el vibrador por los pliegues de la vulva, como si se percatase de que el clítoris estaba demasiado sensible para una estimulación directa. En pocos segundos, ella se corrió, apretando los ojos con fuerza y contrayendo cada músculo de su cuerpo espasmódicamente en éxtasis.

Fue vagamente consciente del grito de Terry, que se sacudía frenéticamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Con tantos gritos y aullidos, tendría suerte si sus vecinos no llamaban a la policía.

Terry le hundió el rostro en el cuello y susurró algo; por un segundo terrible, Candice temió echarse a llorar.

—Suéltame —le dijo a Terry con dientes apretados. Terry revolvió el cajón para buscar la llave y le quitó las esposas. Inmediatamente, Candice salió de la cama de un salto y cogió la bata. No le gustaba cómo se sentía: temblorosa, vulnerable y demasiado expuesta. No le gustó la forma en que Terry había entrado en su apartamento, y en su vida, derribando la muralla que ella había tardado doce años en construir.

Necesitaba estar sola, recomponerse y analizar la relación que tenía con Terry para ubicarla en su correcta dimensión.

—Debes irte —dijo cortante.

Sorprendido, Terry levantó las cejas oscuras, pero no se movió de la cama.

—Lo digo en serio. Tengo una fecha inminente para entregar mi trabajo y ya he perdido suficiente tiempo contigo.

—He tenido un largo vuelo y solo quiero dormir. Ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí.

¡Ja! Como si le fuera posible concentrarse en su trabajo sabiendo que Mister Universo, y su increíble polla, estaban tendidos en su cama.

—De ninguna manera. ¿Tu empresa no te reservó una habitación de hotel o algo por el estilo? Estoy segura de que allí estarás mucho más cómodo —le aseguró al tiempo que le arrojaba los pantalones, los calzoncillos y la camisa. Terry lanzó un insulto cuando ella lo golpeó en la frente con la hebilla del cinturón que le había arrojado bruscamente.

—Entendido —rezongó, levantándose de la cama. Candice se dio vuelta para no verlo, pero sabía que si sus ojos se regodeaban con el esbelto cuerpo masculino desnudo, terminaría irremediablemente en la cama con él y no tendría posibilidad alguna de concluir su trabajo.

Fue al salón para huir de él. Allí recogió la chaqueta del traje y la sostuvo en sus manos hasta que él apareció, vestido, a Dios gracias.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que me quede?

—¿Necesitas que te pida un taxi? —Se esforzó por ignorar el sentimiento de culpa que le producía la mirada dolida y enfadada en los ojos azules de Terry.

Pero, de repente, los labios de Terry se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona y la anterior mirada de dolor desapareció. Cogió a Candice en sus brazos y, contrariamente al rudo beso que esperaba, sintió la suave presión de sus labios en la frente, en las mejillas y finalmente en la boca.

—Buenas noches —suspiró. —Te llamaré.

Una vez que se hubo marchado, Candice mantuvo durante cinco minutos la mirada fija en la puerta vacía. Estaba totalmente confundida. Aparentemente, su vida parecía la misma, pero era como si la hubiesen desarmado y armado nuevamente, ya nada parecía ni se sentía igual.

El sonido que produjo el programa de su correo electrónico la sacó del aturdimiento en el que estaba sumida.

¿Qué le sucedía? Era solo sexo. Con Terry Andrew Grandchester, susurró soñadora la pequeña Candice de diecisiete años.

Como si eso cambiase en algo la cuestión. Solo era otro hombre, aunque el hombre más hábil en la cama que había conocido, tenía que reconocerlo. Pero nada que mereciese que todo se descontrolase.

Más aun, probablemente sería mejor que no lo viese de nuevo durante el tiempo que él permaneciese en la ciudad.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café recién hecho, pues aún tenía varias horas de trabajo por delante. Eso también era bueno, ya que dudaba que pudiese conciliar el sueño.

Pero cuando se sentó frente al teclado, dispuesta a escribir sobre las diabólicas empresas que no tienen reparos en arriesgar las vidas de los pacientes solo por aumentar ligeramente su cotización en bolsa, se encontró escribiendo en la carpeta titulada: «La verdad al desnudo».

Inspirada, empezó a escribir.

**«****Amigas mías, jamás podríais imaginaros quien apareció en mi puerta como un pobre y patético perrito rogándome más…****»**

**Continuara****…**

Mil gracias a mi querida LizCarter por sus reviews, de verdad sus reviews me animan mucho para continuar eso alimenta mi corazón sin ellos pienso que lo estoy haciendo mal y a veces dudó en continuar si quieren que siga ya saben comenten y de nuevo gracias a todas por leer la historia y a las que lo hacen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**La ****Verdad**** Al**** Desnudo**

**Capítulo 6**

Habían pasado dos días y aún no había llamado.

No estaba sorprendida ni molesta, o eso se decía a sí misma con firmeza.

Sí, seguro. Por eso revisas tu contestador telefónico veinte veces al día y has preguntado al director de informática si existe algún problema con el servidor de correo electrónico.

Bueno, quizá estaba un tanto molesta, pero solo porque el sexo con Terry había superado toda experiencia anterior y quería más. Era así de sencillo.

Por suerte, escribir su columna para la ayudó a colocar en una perspectiva objetiva la última noche que había pasado con Terry.

El artículo en el cual estaba trabajando perdió nitidez en la pantalla de su ordenador; se restregó los ojos. Como periodista de negocios, odiaba la época de presentación de balances, tener que escuchar interminables juntas de accionistas e intentar dar su propia y única interpretación sobre las razones por las cuales cierta compañía había logrado, o no, cumplir sus objetivos de ingresos para un determinado trimestre.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando sonó su teléfono móvil, que estaba sobre el escritorio, pero recordó que Terry no tenía ese número.

Era Jenna, la Redactora Jefe de .

—Candice, ¿has visto tu índice de lectores de esta semana? —Estuve tan ocupada aquí que no he tenido tiempo de entrar al sitio. — tenía un programa que registraba no solo cuántas personas accedían a la columna de la Web, sino también cuántas veces un lector enviaba el artículo a un amigo.

Antes de entrar al sitio de la red, Candice echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera merodeando en la puerta de su cubículo.

—¡Mierda!

—Lo sé —se jactó Jenna. —Tus dos últimas columnas han logrado un cincuenta por ciento más de lectores. Y observa los correos reenviados.

El corazón de Candice dio un vuelco. Ambas columnas habían sido reenviadas a más de cinco mil lectores.

—Deberías ver la respuesta que estamos obteniendo. Las historias acerca de este hombre de tu pasado... les fascinan a los lectores.

Candice ejecutó el comando de enlace de la página y entró a la cuenta que tenía con el nombre de «C. Teaser» y que había sido creada especialmente para que las admiradoras de la columna le enviaran sus opiniones.

A medida que se desplazaba por la lista de mensajes Con títulos como «Eres muy divertida» y «Eres mi ídolo», la sonrisa de Candice se ensanchaba. Al llegar al final de la página, la misma se esfumó un tanto.

—Eres una maldita perra —leyó en voz alta.

—Bueno, no les gusta a todos —reconoció Jenna, —pero está provocando un gran revuelo, lo cual es igualmente bueno.

—Candice, ¿no deberías estar cubriendo la conferencia de Smith y Dawning? —le espetó su jefe de mal talante.

Candice buscó a tientas el ratón y cerró la ventana de antes de que Tom pudiese verla. Era por todos sabido que la mayoría de los escritores del Tribune tenía un segundo empleo o trabajaba por cuenta propia, pero si había algo por lo cual se vería rápidamente en grandes problemas, ese algo sería que Tom constatase que estaba escribiendo para otro durante su horario laboral en el periódico. Al mirar el reloj notó que, en efecto, tenía que ponerse en marcha si quería llegar a tiempo para escuchar la parte principal del debate de la conferencia.

Forzó una sonrisa entusiasta y le levantó el pulgar a Tom en gesto de aprobación mientras recogía sus pertenencias.

—Debo irme —murmuró a Jenna.

—Cuestiones de tu trabajo fijo, supongo. Todos esperamos con ansia la próxima entrega de «Los ecos del pasado» de C. Teaser. Continúa escribiendo así y muy pronto podrás librarte de los frikis informáticos, banqueros e inversiones.

Candice apagó su ordenador portátil, lo guardó en su maletín y se lo colgó del hombro. Cogió su bolso y echó un vistazo alrededor de su escritorio para asegurarse de que no había olvidado nada. Iba a reunirse con los felices futuros consortes, Annie y Archie, cerca del hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la conferencia, y no quería verse obligada a tener que regresar a la oficina. Se escabulló del cubículo, cuidando de no rozar a Tom, que bloqueaba parcialmente la salida.

Sabía que no era del agrado de Tom. Nunca lo había sido. Y no desconocía el motivo: él sabía perfectamente que a ella no le importaba ese trabajo, que lo consideraba un simple medio de vida para pagar las cuentas y, de ese modo, poder escribir sobre lo que de verdad le interesaba. Aun así, tenía suficiente talento como para cumplir con sus tareas periodísticas sin demasiado esfuerzo y nunca se había preocupado por ser ascendida a columnista o por encabezar un artículo. Por todo eso, y para retener a una empleada fiable y muy eficiente, Tom toleraba su actitud menos que entusiasta.

Antes de escabullirse deprisa, levantó la vista y lo sorprendió mirándole el escote de la entallada camisa abotonada. Impávida, levantó el maletín a la altura del escote para que cuando pasase junto a él, se topara con el cuero en lugar de sus pechos.

Saber que Tom desaprobaba su actitud no era óbice para que le permitiese echarle miradas pervertidas.

Mientras se dirigía al hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la conferencia, Candice meditó acerca de lo que le había contado Jenna. Los lectores estaban enloquecidos con «La verdad al desnudo». Solo pensarlo, le produjo vértigo.

En tal caso, ¿qué debía hacer ahora que su fuente de inspiración ya no parecía tener deseos de buscarla?

¿Debía admitir ante sus lectores que ella, C. Teaser, la excepcional devoradora de hombres, había sufrido en carne propia el trillado «rollo de una noche»?

Era eso, o ir tras Terry... lo que, por regla general, nunca hacía.

El mero pensamiento le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. En su mundo, los hombres eran los perros y ella, el gato; y eran ellos quienes la perseguían.

«Eres muy divertida». «Eres mi ídolo». Los mensajes de sus lectores se repetían en su mente. De una forma u otra, debía meter a Terry en su cama otra vez.

Candice sintió un miedo atroz de tener que romper en esa ocasión sus propias reglas; solo por el bien de su carrera.

Terry trató de contener el impulso de cargar a Candice sobre sus hombros como un hombre de las cavernas al verla entrar en la Sala Redwood. Habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que la había visto y apenas había podido resistir la irrefrenable tentación de llamarla o pasar por su apartamento sin avisar. Fue pura suerte que Archie enviara un correo electrónico ese mismo día. Cuando Archie se enteró de que Terry estaba en la ciudad, lo invitó prestamente para que lo acompañara a tomar un trago con su prometida, Annie, y con Candice.

Ahora tenía una excusa perfecta y completamente inocente para verla, y todo sin siquiera hacer una llamada telefónica. Había planeado dejar pasar un día más, ya que su instinto le decía que si se le insinuaba demasiado frontalmente, o muy rápido, ella huiría, como había hecho en México. La otra noche, Candice se había asustado, a pesar de intentar ocultarlo tras una bravuconería de mujer recia. Terry pudo percatarse de ello porque él también había experimentado el mismo miedo.

¡Diablos! El hecho de que incluso hubiese convencido a los socios de la firma de que debía trabajar en San Francisco el mes siguiente le provocó un sudor frío. Por supuesto, tenía negocios legítimos que debía atender en San Francisco, pero nada que no pudiera resolverse desde Boston.

Se preguntó qué haría Candice si él admitiese que estaba allí por iniciativa propia, que su único objetivo al ir a San Francisco era demostrarle que lo que habían comenzado en México era sincero.

Sin duda, saldría corriendo tan deprisa que dejaría marcas en el suelo. Razón por la cual, Terry había desaparecido durante los últimos dos días. Quería darle suficiente tiempo para calmarse, para que su temor se convirtiese en fastidio al preguntarse por qué no la llamaba.

Por lo general, odiaba jugar con las mujeres. Se enorgullecía de ser sincero con quienes salía. Si prometía llamar, lo hacía. Si sabía que no llegarían a nada, lo dejaba claro con la mayor diplomacia posible.

Pero sabía que si era sincero con Candice y admitía que creía que ella era... (¡Dios! Hasta mentalmente sonaba vergonzosamente cursi) «la indicada», Candice se escudaría aún más tras el muro que había erigido, hasta tal punto que resultaría infranqueable.

Se lo tenía bien merecido, por supuesto, ya que había sido él quien le había roto el corazón cuando la despojó de su virginidad torpemente y sin siquiera volverá llamarla. El hecho de que la herida siguiese abierta a pesar del tiempo transcurrido demostraba que el habla sido muy importante para ella.

Irónicamente, ese miedo de Candice era el único indicio que le permitía suponer que su intención de conquistarle el corazón no era tan descabellada.

Mientras Candice escudriñaba la sala buscando a sus amigos, Terry aprovechó la oportunidad para observarla de modo inadvertido. Llevaba puesto un traje formal y parecía la típica fantasía de la «mujer ejecutiva» hecha realidad. Si bien el conjunto marrón que vestía era clásico, su entallada chaqueta le ceñía las curvas y la camisa blanca abotonada, que llevaba sugerentemente abierta en el cuello, insinuaba con buen gusto gran parte del busto. La falda le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas y dejaba ver sus largas y bien torneadas pantorrillas.

Se le hizo la boca agua al recordar cómo había recorrido con los labios la superficie de los músculos de esa perfecta longitud curvilínea cuando la tenía apoyada sobre su hombro.

Candice los halló sentados en un sofá de cuero en el fondo del pub. Archie se dio cuenta de que se había sorprendido al verlo por la expresión asombrada de sus ojos color verde esmeralda, y también pudo advertir que su presencia le había producido un placer que no pudo disimular. Pero solo fue consciente de que había estado preocupado por su posible reacción al advertir el alivio que le produjo esa tenue sonrisa. Aunque esperanzado, temió que Candice siguiese demasiado asustada como para permitirle que se acercara de nuevo a ella.

Observándola mientras se acercaba con paso lento y relajado, sintió un placer puro e instintivo.

Annie, sentada entre ambos hombres, se arrimó a Archie a propósito para que Candice no tuviera más remedio que colocarse junto a Terry, quien a su vez se deslizó hacia el borde del sofá, dejando espacio solo suficiente para que Candice acomodara a duras penas las caderas. Cuando se sentó, lo inundó una fresca fragancia, mezcla de perfume y champú, que le provocó el deseo irrefrenable de soltarle la melena rubia y ocultar el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

—¡Es genial que nos veamos! —dijo mientras se sentaba. El contacto de su cálido cuerpo fue suficiente para que su miembro despertara rápida y dolorosamente. La manera en que se le mecieron los senos cuando se quitó la chaqueta tampoco fue de gran ayuda. Cuando Candice se acomodó en el sofá, lo pilló mirándola y levantó una ceja en gesto de complicidad.

—Espero que no te importe que haya invitado a Terry —dijo Archie mientras hacía un gesto llamando a la camarera.

Candice se humedeció los labios tersos y pulposos.

—No me molesta en absoluto.

Terry esbozó una sonrisa picara y estiró el brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá con las venas palpitantes de lujuria, cuando sintió la mano de Candice posársele, como sin querer, sobre el muslo.

Paciencia. Muy pronto la tendría justo donde él quería.

Lo tengo justo donde quiero. Candice no salía de su asombro. Se había salvado de tener que perseguir a Terry para obtener buen material para la columna. Si no le hubiera costado un bofetón de Annie, se habría inclinado hacia Archie y lo habría besado en gesto de gratitud.

Se inquietó al verlo, incapaz de reprimir completamente a la adolescente insegura que aún anidaba en su interior. ¿Y si en realidad él no tenía ningún interés en verla otra vez? Los hombres eran bastante fáciles y tenía plena confianza en que podría, al menos, llevarlo a la cama de nuevo. Pero la idea de tener que esforzarse para conseguirlo no le gustaba.

Sin embargo, a juzgar por la manera en que Terry la miraba, como un león acechando a su presa, no tenía razones para preocuparse.

Y Candice admitió para sí misma que estaba igualmente deseosa de que la empujara y la sujetara contra la superficie plana más cercana.

La hora siguiente pareció interminable. Bebieron y charlaron sobre las próximas nupcias de Annie y Archie.

A un mes y medio de la boda, Annie estaba tan tensa que era increíble que no se le quemaran los cables. No era de extrañar que estuviese bebiendo el vino a raudales, como si fuese agua.

—Candice, tú eres una de mis mejooress, mejores amigaaas —dijo Annie arrastrando las palabras. —Te quiero de verdad, ¿lo sabes?

Oh, no. Annie había cruzado el límite entre la borrachera alegre y la sentimental.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Candice amablemente, devolviéndole el torpe abrazo al mismo tiempo que le haría una mueca a Archie por encima del hombro de su amiga.

—Pero me preeoocupas —continuó Annie, con la copa de vino en la mano y sin notar que le erraba por completo a la boca y que la bebida se le derramaba por el mentón. Se quedó mirando las servilletas que Candice le ofrecía como si no supiera bien qué hacer con ellas.

Detrás de ellas, Terry soltó una risa ahogada y Candice le lanzó una mirada fulminante por encima del hombro.

—No veo por qué tendrías que preocuparte por mí —dijo Candice.

—Porque necessitas encontrar el amor, Candice. Toodos necesitamos amor.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Otra vez lo mismo!

—Mi vida sentimental no tiene nada de malo —dijo, aunque admitía lo inútil que era discutir con una mujer que no había comido más que lechuga durante todo el día para caber en el ceñido vestido de novia y que después había bebido una botella entera de Chardonay.

—Tienes a tooodos esos hombres, Candice. Como, Max, Mort...

—¿Matt? —terminó Candice.

—Sí, ¿era el de los tatuajes, no? —Annie frunció el ceño mientras trataba de pensar coherentemente. —No me... hip… gustaba. —Se le encapó un eructo y Candice sintió que Terry temblaba tratando de reprimir una carcajada. —Típico escritor eeestúpido y atormentado.

Candice suspiró, pero no pudo negar la valoración de Annie acerca del pobre y calumniado Matt.

—Verásss, tú sales con estos hombres, Candice, pero no tienes amooor. ¿No quieres encontrar a alguien a quien amaaar, alguien con quien puedasss llegar a algo?

—Bueno, pequeña celestina —interrumpió Archie, —es hora de llevarte a casa. —Puso a Annie de pie y articuló un silencioso: —Lo lamento. —Candice restó importancia a la cuestión con un gesto de la mano. La pobre mujer estaba planificando una boda ridículamente fastuosa para casi cuatrocientas personas, a la vez que dirigía su propia empresa de diseño de interiores. Sin duda, aquello era más que suficiente para empujar a cualquier mujer a la bebida.

—Coomo mi Archie —dijo Annie con tono soñador mientras Archie la mantenía de pie sosteniéndola de la cintura. —¿No quieres un hoombre así, como mi Archie?

Con sinceridad, no. Pensó Candice mientras observaba el cabello castaño claro de Archie, que ya empezaba a mostrar; su contextura mediana con hombros que mostraban los primeros signos de decadencia física ya que era delgado, bien parecido; y el torso que no había revelado ningún músculo abdominal en una década. Pero Annie lo adoraba y él la trataba como a una reina, por lo tanto, quizá estuviese en lo cierto.

—Bueno, cuéntame más sobre esos hombres que Annie mencionó —dijo Terry mientras se sentaban de nuevo y observaban cómo Archie guiaba a su ebria prometida basta la puerta. —No sabía que era uno más del montón.

El intentó mantener un tono ligero, pero el matiz burlón de su voz era inconfundible.

—Típico comentario machista —dijo, clavándole una mirada de indignación. No es asunto tuyo, pero no eres «uno más del montón», como has expresado de modo tan encantador. —La forma en que él lo dijo le evocó la imagen de sí misma desnuda en la cama, abierta de piernas, quitándose a un hombre de encima y gritando: ¡siguiente!

¿Acaso en eso lo que él pensaba de ella? ¿Y qué si así era? Le importaba una mierda.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó de modo nervioso, y dio un sorbo a su vodka con tónica, como preparándose para la respuesta.

—¿En total o solo esta semana? —Un escalofrío de incomodidad le recorrió el cuerpo al encontrarse con la mirada fría de los ojos azules de Terry. Su pregunta no merecía respuesta alguna, sin embargo, se oyó diciendo: —Más de los que puedes contar con los dedos de una mano, pero menos de lo que suman las dos. —Bebió un largo sorbo de vino y esperó su reacción.

—¿En total o solo esta semana? —se burló Terry.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti? —le respondió rápidamente. —Un semental como tú, estoy segura de que ha tenido lo suyo. Si mal no recuerdo, vosotros, los cuatro Andrew Grandchester, erais bien conocidos en toda la costa norte.

Su pequeño pueblo estaba al lado del lago Forest, cerca de los mejores centros de esquí y deportes de montaña del país. Razón por la cual siempre había un continuo flujo de turistas. Candice pudo sentir que su sonrisa se petrificaba a medida que recordaba todas las historias que había escuchado sobre Terry y alguna que otra turista.

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un rubor oscuro, claramente visible incluso con las tenues luces del bar.

—Sí, eso es lo que pensé —dijo, convenciéndose de que no le importaban en absoluto las amantes que Terry había tenido antes o después de ella.

Entonces, ¿por qué la imagen de Terry con otra mujer hizo que el vino se le espesara en el estómago?

Adjudicándoselo a su estómago vacío, Candice se recordó a sí misma el propósito que se había fijado. Hostigarlo con su pasado sexual y conducirlo a una conversación belicosa acerca de una presunta moral sexual no iba a ayudarla para escribir su columna.

Por suerte, él también parecía preferir un cambio en el rumbo de la conversación. Pero no en la dirección que ella hubiera querido.

—Entonces, ¿quieres encontrar el amor, Candice?

Quizá ya lo he encontrado. El pensamiento apenas tuvo tiempo de afianzarse en su mente antes de que lo descartara de plano. Tenía que desviarse de ese tema, rápido, antes de que dijera algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse. Se volvió hacia él, apoyó la copa de vino sobre la mesa y deslizó la mano lentamente por el muslo de Terry. Músculos de acero se marcaron a través de la tela y el calor de su piel fluyó por los dedos de Candice.

—Esta noche, no —susurró Candice. —Esta noche me conformaré con lujuria como la de antes.

La distracción dio resultado para ambos. Sintió entre sus piernas una oleada de deseo, el mismo que había sentido cuando Terry acercó su rostro para darle un ávido beso de lengua. Él le recorrió con la mano la piel desnuda de la pantorrilla hasta llegar al muslo y continuó subiendo para apretarle las nalgas.

Durante varios minutos se fundieron en el sofá como dos adolescentes enloquecidos en la parte trasera de un autobús. Solo cuando Candice bajó la mano por los abdominales en dirección a su cinturón, Terry pareció volver en sí. Afortunadamente, pues ella casi había logrado que los arrestaran por conducta indecente.

Con el maletín en una mano y Candice en la otra, Terry la condujo hacia la calle. El aire frío la hizo volver en sí, parcialmente. Incluso a esas altas horas de la noche, esa zona de la ciudad estaba llena del público que frecuentaba los negocios y restaurantes de Union Square.

Candice maldijo. Necesitaban un taxi ya. Ella apenas podía reconocer a la maníaca sexual que parecía poseer su cuerpo cada vez que Terry la tocaba, pero si no lo tenía dentro, y pronto, su cuerpo entero iba a estallar en llamas.

Terry la agarró del brazo y la llevó deprisa. Ella rogó que el hotel de Terry estuviera cerca.

Aparentemente, Terry tenía otro paradero en mente. Después de caminar aproximadamente una calle, Terry la arrastró de un tirón hacia un callejón entre dos edificios, soltó el maletín y la acorraló bruscamente contra la fría pared de ladrillos.

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso brusco.

—No puedo esperar más —murmuró entre sensuales incursiones de lengua. —Tengo que estar dentro de ti.

Sintió un calor húmedo que le invadía la entrepierna y la vagina se le contrajo con expectante deseo. Aun así, dijo:

—¿Y si alguien nos ve?

—No me digas que... —susurró mientras le mordía y lamía el cuello—una mujer sofisticada y con experiencia como tú... —gimió cuando él le cogió con firmeza el sexo—dejaría que una tontería como esa la detuviera. —Tiró bruscamente de sus bragas y le hundió los dedos en la caliente y dispuesta hendidura. —Eso pensé —dijo él mientras le introducía los dedos en enloquecedora cadencia, hallándola más que lista.

Las manos grandes le levantaron violentamente la falda por encima de la cadera. Candice tiró del cinturón, le bajó la bragueta y gimió cuando sintió entre sus manos la repentina erección del miembro, duro como roca.

—Me excitas tanto... —le susurró, embistiendo la polla dentro del puño femenino al tiempo que buscaba la cartera en el bolsillo trasero. —Solo han sido dos días, pero siento como si te hubiera echado de menos durante años. —Lo acercó hacia ella hasta que la punta del pene le rozó la húmeda vagina. Terry hizo a un lado las manos de Candice para colocarse un condón. —¿Siempre estás tan preparado?

Él la levantó soltando una risa ronca, la sujetó firmemente contra la pared y colocó la pierna de Candice encima de su antebrazo.

—Si tenía la suerte de volver a verte —dijo jadeante mientras la penetraba profundamente—quería estar preparado.

La embistió con fuerza nuevamente y extrajo el miembro casi por completo mientras los ávidos músculos interiores de Candice temblaban y se contraían para retenerlo dentro.

Candice comenzó a correrse cuando Terry la penetró nuevamente. La cabeza de Candice golpeaba contra la pared de ladrillos; su pierna rodeaba la cadera de Terry en un intento por presionarse más firmemente contra él. Un agudo gemido de placer estalló de la garganta de Candice y Terry subió la mano para cubrirle la boca. Candice se retorcía y estremecía de placer con cada embestida y con el continuo roce del pene contra el clítoris, logrando que su orgasmo se prolongara sin fin.

Terry se corrió dejando escapar un quejido y reemplazó la mano por sus labios para sorprenderla con un suave beso.

Candice casi no sintió nada cuando Terry extrajo el pene; se acomodó la falda y, poco a poco, cobró conciencia de dónde se hallaban. ¡Mierda! Acababa de tener sexo en público... ¡en un callejón, por Dios! Jamás en su vida había perdido el control de esa manera, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sexo. Observó a Terry arrojar el condón en un contenedor de basura y subirse la bragueta.

Todo aquello era una locura. El encuentro no había durado siquiera cinco minutos y, salvo por sus camisas arrugadas, la ropa de ambos estaba prácticamente intacta.

Con manos temblorosas, Candice se recogió el pelo y lo sujeto con un pasador. Terry cogió el maletín y ella aferró con dedos temblorosos el bolso que había dejado caer en algún momento durante los diez segundos que duró el juego sexual previo.

Terry le deslizó la mano por la cintura y refregó el rostro contra el cuello de Candice.

—Quiero llevarte a casa y desnudarte —murmuró él.

Increíblemente, los pezones se le endurecieron como rocas y le palpitó la vagina en primitiva reacción.

Candice prefirió no pensar demasiado en la abrumadora y perturbadora reacción que le causaba Terry y se concentró en el material de sobra que tendría para «La verdad al desnudo» si conseguía que sus encuentros continuaran durante el mes siguiente.

**Continuara****…**

Gracias de verdad mil gracias a mis queridas amigas Shareli Grandchester, LizCarter, gadamigrandchest, por sus reviews , me han animado mucho para continuar, no estoy en un buen momento pero saber que están del otro lado siguiendo mis locuras que son varias me ayudan un buen de corazón gracias, y a mi querida LucyLuz gracias por seguirme, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Mi querida Shareli Grandchester procuro publicar cada tercer día, gracias por tus comentarios y por leer mis historias y las historias las trato de adaptar según la personalidad de los personajes con referencia a los de Candy si me equivoco en alguno dime vale cuídate mucho.

Mi querida y hermosa LizCarter mil gracias por tus palabras tienes razón no importa si son mil o una con amigas y lectoras como tu tengo motivos para seguir adaptando ya si me animo subiré algo de lo que yo escribo y me encantaría recibir tu opinión y tienes razón voy a levantar el ánimo y continuare con esto que me encanta además que me ayuda de terapia mil gracias por todo tqm.

Querida gadamigrandchest tienes razón me encantan las historias un poquito subidas de tono y me da un buen de gusto no ser la única a la que le gusten aunque pienso subir otras románticas, otras con situaciones reales y algunas mas rosas pero no dejare estas y mientras siguán leyendo seguiré adaptando las que considero las mejores de este género gracias cuídate mucho.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**La ****Verdad**** Al**** Desnudo**

**Capítulo 7**

Terry fue a casa de Candice esa noche y ya no se marchó, tres semanas más tarde, se encontraba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo café en calzoncillos y comiendo sus cereales Cheerios como si fuera el dueño de casa.

Ella lo observaba por encima de la sección de entretenimientos del periódico, sin estar del todo segura de cómo había sucedido todo aquello.

Primero había aparecido su cepillo de dientes junto al de ella. Después, su maquinilla de afeitar fijó residencia permanente en su lavabo. Al poco tiempo, él había comenzado a llevar alguna que otra muda de ropa limpia, hasta que, finalmente, un domingo por la tarde llegó con su maleta y le pidió una copia de la llave.

Como una idiota, se la dio.

Y otros detalles habían seguido, hasta que su frigorífico, en lugar de guardar su esmalte de uñas y las sobras de la comida rápida que pedía por teléfono, empezó a estar lleno de una amplia variedad de frutas y vegetales, de leche y de cerveza. Y a pesar de sus vacilaciones, Candice debía admitir que era agradable despertarse y tener siempre leche para acompañar el café.

Aun así, solo porque Terry estuviera actuando como un novio, eso no lo convertía, de hecho, en uno. Después de todo, él se marcharía en poco más de una semana para regresar a Boston, fecha en la que probablemente él mismo daría por terminada la relación. Porque, a pesar de haberse mudado a vivir con ella, no había dicho nada acerca de querer un compromiso más allá del que tenían en ese momento.

Lo que está más que bien para mi, se recordó con firmeza. Aunque echaría de menos verlo semi-desnudo en su cocina.

Incapaz de resistirlo, se acercó por detrás de él y deslizó sus dedos sobre el colosal torso velludo. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y ella lo besó. El sabor a café caliente, y a hombre aún más caliente, le aflojó las rodillas.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría, había algo especial en eso de tener novio a jornada completa.

No es que pensara en Terry de ese modo pero, desafortunadamente, a pesar de las protestas de Candice, Annie había comenzado a referirse a ellos como una pareja, y los invitaba como tal a salir con ellos, incluso hasta el punto de modificar las reservas de hotel para la boda, para que ella y Terry pudieran alojarse juntos.

Incluso su editora del Bustout se había subido al carro. «¿Qué opina tu novio de las notas de la columna?», le había preguntado justo la semana anterior.

—No opina nada —replicó Candice, —porque no sabe nada de ellas. Además, no es mi novio —había dicho lacónicamente, —es material de investigación.

—¡Caray, que fría eres! —Jenna rio. —Casi siento pena por ese pobre hombre. Sea lo que sea, intenta mantenerlo cerca durante un tiempo porque, gracias a ti, el sitio no ha sido nunca tan popular.

En aquel momento, Candice se había sorprendido de no sentir la euforia esperada por la popularidad de su columna. Sin embargo, era verdad: su columna, y en un secuencia , habían experimentado en las pasadas tres semanas un considerable aumento de lectores. E incluso Candice, que había recibido correo de sus amigas con copias de su propia columna, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo ese divertido e ingenioso artículo que no podía dejar de leer.

En lugar de eso, había estado cavilando sobre lo que Jenna le había dicho. Intentó auto-convencerse de que C. Teaser era tan solo una fachada, un personaje que representaba para entretener a mujeres de todo tipo. Pero su decisión de utilizar a Terry para obtener material para su columna la hizo preguntarse si, en realidad, esa fría y calculadora devoradora de hombres no sería su verdadera personalidad después de todo.

Al sentir las manos de Terry extenderse para acariciarle los brazos, intentó desterrar la culpa que la acechaba cada vez con mayor frecuencia en los últimos días. Como para recordarse a sí misma que no debía permitirse quedar tontamente atrapada en la nebulosa del sexo grandioso y de las cálidas emociones que Terry le despenaba, durante las últimas dos semanas había adoptado un tono particularmente desdeñoso en «La verdad al desnudo». Con toda intención había representado a Terry como un gatito faldero hambriento de sexo a quien tenía tomado de los cojones.

Lo cual estaba lejos de reflejar fielmente al hombre agudamente inteligente, divertido, carismático, por no mencionar letalmente apuesto, que era en realidad.

Escondió el rostro en el cabello masculino mientras una voz interior le susurraba, y no por primera vez, que estaba a punto de arruinar por completo la relación que tenía con el único hombre con quien podría pasar el resto de su vida.

Desterró ese pensamiento antes de que pudiera enraizársele y se recordó a sí misma su propósito. Ella estaba con Terry solamente para impulsar su carrera de escritora, y si esto redundaba en un sexo grandioso y agradables cenas, pues vale, no lo desaprovecharía.

Terry hizo un gesto de dolor y le apartó las manos de su pecho.

Candice no se había percatado de que, inconscientemente, le había clavado las uñas. Musitó una disculpa y se movió para alejarse, pero él la agarró de las muñecas para que se quedara allí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche después del trabajo?

—Estaba planeando trabajar en un proyecto independiente que estoy llevando a cabo. —A decir verdad, debía entregar al día siguiente la última nota de «La verdad al desnudo», y no se le ocurrió otra excusa.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me acompañes a una cena de trabajo?

Candice se puso tensa y enderezó la espalda. Una cosa era salir juntos con los amigos que tenían en común, y otra, aquello que le pedía. En su mundo, al menos, se acostumbraba a llevar a las reuniones con la gente del trabajo solo a quienes se estaba dispuesto a presentar como su «novio» o «novia». Razón por la cual, en los tres años que llevaba trabajando en el Tribune, no había llevado jamás a nadie a la fiesta de fin de año.

—No sé si es una buena idea —intentó evadirse. —Yo no soy... —tartamudeó. Lo último que deseaba era verse envuelta en una de esas conversaciones sobre «la etapa de la relación».

Terry logró distraerla por completo con el mero hecho de incorporarse.

Era mucho más alto que ella, tanto que los senos desnudos le quedaron a la altura de las costillas abdominales masculinas, y pudo sentir el bulto que se agitó excitado bajo los calzoncillos contra su propio vientre. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara como respondiendo al reflejo de Pavlov, aunque ya la había despertado esa mañana penetrándola con la lengua en la entrepierna.

—No es gran cosa, Candice. Todos los demás llevarán a sus esposas y novias, y si voy solo, me sentiré sapo de otro pozo. No le des más importancia de la que tiene.

Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo travieso, y no vio nada en ellos que la hiciera dudar de su afirmación de que no era más que un simple favor que le pedía.

Maldición, si ella realmente quisiera una relación seria con él, se le habría roto el corazón en ese mismo instante.

—Bueno —asintió, resignándose a una larga noche con pedantes analistas de riesgo, acompañados de sus respectivos trofeos», léase: mujeres y novias. —Dime cuándo y dónde.

Sorprendentemente, la cena no fue ni remotamente tan horrorosa como Candice había temido. El sorprendente deleite de Terry al verla arreglada y compuesta tampoco le había hecho daño. Después de apreciar con franco interés su ajustado sweater cuello alto color azul marino, su falda tubo marrón chocolate y sus botas de caña alta de gamuza del mismo tono, le dio un beso en la oreja, murmurando:

—Estás genial.

Por lo que se alegró de no haberse puesto la blusa con profundo escote en V y los zapatos de pulsera color rojo, dignos de una prostituta, que había estado tentada de usar solamente para provocarlo.

Era evidente que Terry era el más joven de la empresa, ya que la mayoría de los socios de la Costa Oeste, «el grupo más joven», según le había señalado Terry, tenían por lo menos cinco años más que él, con sus treinta y cuatro años. No pudo menos que sentirse impresionada por su innegable éxito siendo tan joven. No es que la sorprendiera, ya que desde la época de estudiante, Terry había transmitido algo especial, como una feromona, algo que indicaba al mundo que jamás sería uno del montón.

Fue lo que hizo que ella se enamorase de él, al principio. ¿Qué clase de idiota había sido al creer que él la encontraría igualmente especial?

Ese pensamiento la hizo detenerse en seco ¿Desde cuándo se dejaba dominar por debilidades de inseguridad femenina? Además, la mujer que era ahora se hallaba a doce años, y millas de distancia, de preocuparse por si algún hombre, incluido Terry Andrew Grandchester, la encontraba «especial» o no.

Aun así, realmente disfrutaba del papel de novio solícito que él estaba representando, cogiéndole la mano bajo de la mesa, asegurándose de que su copa de vino estuviese siempre llena, sonriendo con admiración cuando ella hacía algún comentario sagaz acerca de muchas de las compañías en las que la firma había invertido. Era extraño que su experiencia como periodista comercial le redundara en una ventaja social. La mayoría de sus amigas no estaban particularmente interesadas en las tendencias tecnológicas y los últimos cambios en el ámbito de gerentes ejecutivos.

Le única nota discordante de la noche fue la novia de uno de los otros socios, una mujer chillona y flaca de la misma edad de Candice. En cuanto Luz, que era una ejecutiva de Relaciones Públicas de menor rango, se enteró de que Candice era periodista de negocios, se lanzó a detallar una pormenorizada lista de sus cliente y de las razones por las cuales Candice debía escribir artículos especiales de cada uno de ellos.

Eso siempre y cuando no estuviese babeando por Terry como si quisiera cubrirlo con chocolate y lamerle todo el cuerpo hasta dejarlo absolutamente limpio.

—Seguramente vas al gimnasio —le dijo Luz a Terry, devorándolo con ávida mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa. Su novio, un hombre corpulento de cabello oscuro, cuello grueso y abdomen prominente, no parecía notarlo.

Terry sonrió incómodo.

—Voy al gimnasio cuando puedo.

—Qué va —dijo Luz, batiendo las pestañas como si un saltamontes acabara de aterrizar en su globo ocular, —nadie logra un cuerpo semejante con prácticas ocasionales en el gimnasio, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Candice aferró tensa la copa de vino. Por supuesto, no era celosa, ya que no se permitía encariñarse demasiado con nadie como para que algo así le afectara. Pero si creía en un código entre mujeres solteras. En el mundo de Candice, era impensable que alguien coqueteara con el hombre que acompañaba a otra mujer.

El malvado demonio que había tentado a Candice a vestirse como una ramera hizo aparición sobre su hombro. Inclinándose sobre la mesa y en voz baja para que el resto de la mesa no pudiera oírla, Candice dijo:

—Soy muy exigente. Lo mantengo en forma con sesiones de folladas maratónicas.

Luz quedó boquiabierta, y su novio, que por lo visto había estado prestando atención al tenso intercambio de palabras, rió con tanta fuerza que el vino se le salió por la nariz.

Casi de inmediato, Candice deseó poder retirar lo dicho. Tenía un talento especial para hacer comentarios mordaces o inapropiados cuando tenía unas copas encima. Y en situaciones como esa, el corrector de edición de su fuero íntimo parecía apagarse, olvidando que no a todos les parecía graciosa, aunque ella se considerase comiquísima.

Por más que intentara convencerse de que no le importaba, no quería avergonzar a Terry frente a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Candice se dio vuelta hacia Terry, temiendo lo que podría encontrar, pero no fue conmoción o enfado, ni siquiera vergüenza, lo que evidenciaba el rostro masculino. Su expresión de petulante orgullo demostraba que se consideraba el hombre más afortunado de los presentes, sin guardar la más mínima maldita duda al respecto.

—Qué puedo decir —dijo, deslizándole la mano sobre los hombros, —si grabara un DVD de sus ejercicios sería más rica que ese tío de Tae Bo.

Oh. Dios mío. Quedó petrificada con el vaso de vino a medio camino de los labios. Me comprende. Este hombre, a quien durante años he excluido de mi vida como a un perro, me comprende mejor que nadie a quien haya conocido. Se sintió como si estuviera cayendo en picada dentro de la pícara calidez de sus ojos. No solo eso, está verdaderamente encantado conmigo. Un sentimiento de pánico lo aprisionó el pecho, y fue salvada de tener que analizar esa nueva y aterradora revelación por el anuncio de que las bebidas se servirían en el bar después de la cena.

Tomó la mano de Terry antes de que pudiera seguir a los otros.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo, empujándolo por el pasillo hacia los baños. De pronto estaba con los nervios de punta, inquieta. Se consideraba obligada a mostrarle que ella sentía... algo. Algo que no podía expresar con palabras.

Lo arrastró hasta el baño de mujeres y lo empujó dentro del compartimiento para discapacitados.

—Candice, no deberíamos...

Cerrando la puerta con la espalda, cayó de rodillas y le abrió bruscamente la bragueta.

—No me digas —susurró ella, bajándole los pantalones y los calzoncillos por debajo de las caderas—que un hombre de experiencia y sofisticado como tú dejaría que algo tan mínimo como la posibilidad de que lo atrapen, lo detenga.

El sonido de su risa suave al escucharla utilizar sus mismas palabras fue metamorfoseándose en un gemido cuando ella le cogió en el puño la pulsante erección y la lamió en toda su longitud. Cogió el falo por la base y le prodigó especial atención con la legua a la parte inferior de la tersa y turgente cabeza. Sabía bien, a piel salada de hombre mezclada con una esencia terrea. La sensación del miembro pulsante contra la lengua la hizo cerrar los muslos apretando su propio sexo, que se hallaba dolorosamente palpitante.

Las grandes manos masculinas se entrelazaron en su cabello, guiando sus movimientos mientras ella lo succionaba hasta lo más profundo de la garganta, al tiempo que le incitaba el saco escrotal con los dedos. En las últimas tres semanas, había llegado a conocer el cuerpo de él tan bien como el suyo, sabía exactamente como acariciarlo para inducirle una inmediata y explosiva liberación.

En ese momento se valió de todos los trucos posibles para expresarle, sin palabras, que había llegado a sentir algo especial por él, que lo consideraba maravilloso de mil modos diferentes; que durante ese mes, él le había proporcionado más felicidad de la que jamás creyó posible.

Los gemidos masculinos producían eco contra las baldosas del baño. Al tiempo que le acariciaba los rajones, le ceñía con fuerza el miembro, frotándolo, fuerte y rápidamente, y le succionaba la cabeza del pene; al percibir que el clímax era inminente, lo cogió profundamente, relajando los músculos de la garganta, mientras él explotaba en su boca. Siguió implacable hasta que brotó la última gota de semen y le besó la punta antes de meterlo de vuelta dentro del calzoncillo.

Terry la levantó suavemente y la besó gimiendo en su boca mientras intentaba alzarle la falda hasta los muslos. Ella lo rechazó con delicadeza.

—¿No quieres que lo haga?

Le presionó el dedo contra los labios, incapaz de ahogar un tímido gemido cuando él se lo succionó.

—Esto ha sido solo para ti.

Su suave sonrisa de medio lado era digna de una propaganda de pasta de dientes.

—Necesito saber qué he hecho para merecerlo, así podré repetirlo cada día durante el resto de mi vida.

Aunque sabía que eso no significaba nada realmente, lo asombró que el hecho de que él usara la frase «el resto de mi vida » refiriéndose a ella no la hiciera colapsar de pánico.

Candice se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente para revisar su correo electrónico. Por primera vez, no sintió un gran orgullo por los elogios brindados a «La verdad al desnudo». Más aún, se sentía asqueada. La última noche se había visto obligada a reconocer que lo que ella y Terry compartían era especial, incluso hermoso, y no era correcto que ella lo denigrara en aras de un frívolo entretenimiento.

Intentaba tranquilizarse a sí misma, diciéndose que, al menos ni Terry ni ninguna de sus amigas sabían de su malicioso alter ego, y que si decidía terminar con eso, Terry nunca se enteraría de que ella había utilizado su relación para aumentar el número de lectores de su columna.

Como si le leyera la mente, Jenna llamó en ese preciso momento.

—Candice, lamento que sea tan temprano, pero nunca adivinarás lo que ha pasado —incluso por teléfono, Candice podía oír a Jenna temblando de excitación como una chihuahua.

Candice la interrumpió.

—De hecho, me alegra que me hayas llamado. Necesito que me ayudes a buscar nuevas ideas para la columna. Debo dejar de escribir sobre Terry.

Jenna quedó sumida en un absoluto silencio durante un momento.

—No, Candice no puedes detenerte ahora. Por eso te llamo. El editor de la Editorial Hardin acaba de llamarme. Conoce tu columna y quiere saber si nosotros, o sea, tú y Bustout, estaríamos interesados en hacer una selección de notas de la columna para un libro sobre «La verdad al desnudo».

El auricular se le resbaló de los dedos entumecidos.

—¿Candice? ¿Estás ahí?

Candice tanteó el suelo para coger el teléfono.

—¿Un libro? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—No solo eso —dijo Jenna, —dice que tiene una amiga en la revista Bella que podría estar interesada en comprar los derechos y darte un espacio semanal de carácter permanente.

¿Una columna semanal en una revista nacional? ¿Y un libro? Era mejor de lo que jamás había soñado.

—Odiaría perderte —Jenna seguía parloteando, —pero si compran los derechos podríamos aumentar el personal de la editorial. Lo que sucede es que...—Candice se preparó para la trampa —quiere ver más. Realmente le gusta el trabajo que has hecho en estos seis meses que has estado escribiendo para nosotros, pero creo que el último mes ha sido estelar, y quiere asegurarse de que puedas seguir manteniendo ese nivel.

Candice apretó los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que sintió un nudo en el estómago. El último mes, «las Crónicas de Terry», como había comenzado a llamarlas mentalmente.

Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación donde él se hallaba durmiendo en feliz y total ignorancia, sin tener ni idea de que para miles de lectores él era el descerebrado «nabo anónimo» cuyo cuerpo era lastimosamente usado y abusado por C. Teaser.

El nunca lo sabrá. Por eso inventaste el seudónimo.

Pero ¿cómo guardaría el secreto una vez que tuviera un libro publicado?

Sabes muy bien que se marchará y estará fuera de tu vida mucho antes de que llegue a las librerías.

Ese pensamiento la frenó en seco. Pero ¿a quién intentaba engañar? Terry se iba a marchar dentro de poco, y el hecho de que ella se hubiera involucrado era irrelevante. No estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su carrera por él.

—Dile que continúe leyendo —dijo Candice. —Dile que la columna de la próxima semana seguramente será la mejor que he escrito.

**Continuara****…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**La ****Verdad**** Al**** Desnudo**

**Capítulo 8**

Terry levantó la vista cuando su ordenador le avisó de que tenía un correo electrónico. Se sintió aliviado al tener una excusa para dejar de leer el plan de diversificación de negocios que estaba sobre su escritorio. Normalmente, le bastaba una rápida lectura de cinco minutos para captar todos los detalles pertinentes del contenido de documentos de ese tipo. Pero últimamente su capacidad de concentración estaba afectada, y él sabía exactamente a quién culpar.

Abrió el mensaje electrónico de Archie que adjuntaba un artículo que había encontrado en Internet al que añadía de su propia cosecha: «¿Te alegras de que hayamos atrapado a un par de las buenas, verdad?».

Generalmente, Terry ignoraba las bromas y no abría el material que le reenviaban sus amigos, pero se encontró a sí mismo atrapado por el hiriente ingenio y el innegable humor sarcástico del autor. Leyó el artículo con una combinación de diversión y horror. Estaba titulado «La verdad al desnudo» y había sido escrito por una mujer con el pseudónimo de «Teaser», sumamente apropiado si se consideraba su significado en inglés, ya que era una versión agudizada de «Sex and the City». Esa tal C. Teaser tenía a un tío al que arrastraba del vello púbico y a quien tenía tomado de los cojones hasta que se hartara de él, lo cual sería a corto plazo, según aseguraba a sus lectores.

Quienquiera que fuera, Terry sintió pena por ese pobre inocente.

Oh, cómo si tú tuvieses derecho a decir algo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Cuatro semanas. Cuatro semanas en San Francisco persiguiendo a Candice y no había avanzado un ápice en cuanto a tener ninguna clase de relación permanente con ella. Santo Dios. Tenía relaciones con ella todas las noches, prácticamente se había mudado a su apartamento, pero sentía aprensión a referirse a ella como su novia por temor a que saliera corriendo.

Que imbécil. Para ser un hombre que tenía reputación de agresivo, que era conocido por su habilidad para disuadir cualquier negativa, parecía estar actuando como un mentecato afeminado.

Por supuesto, nunca en su vida se había enfrentado a un probable rechazo capaz de destrozarle la vida.

«¿Te alegras de que hayamos atrapado a un par de las buenas, verdad?», honestamente, Terry no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho en realidad. Después de todo ese tiempo, todavía no sabía qué hacer con Candice. Por supuesto, el sexo era asombroso, explosivo, y mientras estaba dentro de ella, sabía que ella no le ocultaba nada, que se entregaba a él por completo.

Y durante los breves segundos posteriores a su entrega total, su mirada no guardaba recelo alguno, ni mantenía distancia, ni erigía un muro que le impidieran ver lo que ella realmente sentía. En esos segundos, estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

Pero después el muro se erigía inevitablemente. Siempre abandonaba la cama para ducharse o para ponerse al día con el trabajo; cualquier cosa para distanciarse de la intimidad que acababan de compartir. Y a la mañana siguiente, invariablemente la encontraba acurrucada contra él como si buscase estar aún más cerca.

Mierda, pensó enfadado mientras cogía el teléfono. Tenía que volver a Boston en una semana. Había estado completamente seguro de que a esas alturas estaría ya planificando una mudanza permanente, la suya a San Francisco o la de ella a Boston. Incluso unos días atrás había ido a ver anillos. Pero él, Terry Andrew Grandchester, el tío que jamás había permitido que nada ni nadie le impidiese conseguir lo que quería, se había acobardado. Sosteniendo el solitario con un diamante de tres quilates en la mano, se imaginó proponiéndole matrimonio a Candice. Pero en lugar de una dicha inconmensurable o lágrimas de felicidad, se la imaginaba abriendo los ojos completamente horrorizada, mientras le palmeaba suavemente la mano y le decía que, aunque apreciaba su gesto, ella simplemente no sentía «lo mismo» por él.

Y como un cobarde, había devuelto el anillo, que, sin duda, se hubiese visto perfecto en su mano delgada de finos dedos, escabulléndose de la tienda.

Frunciendo el ceño, levantó el teléfono y marcó el número de Candice. Basta de gilipolleces. Estaba harto de andarse con evasivas de mierda, intentando manipularla para que le diera lo que él quería. Esa noche se sentarían y tendrían una buena y larga conversación. Iba a mostrar algo de cojones y le reconocería lo que sentía verdaderamente. No más juegos. Basta de pretender que no era nada más que sexo simplemente para mantenerla tranquila. Esa noche iba a hacer que Candice escuchara algunas verdades acerca de la situación real de su relación.

¿Y si ella tenía otros planes? Por lo menos sabría que lo había intentado, pero el mero pensamiento de ella dejándolo lo aguijoneaba como un puñal helado en el estómago.

Candice contestó al segundo tono.

—Vayamos a cenar esta noche —le dijo bruscamente. —Tenemos algunas cosas que necesitamos discutir.

Se encontró con un silencio. Quizá debería haber intentado un tono más amistoso.

—No puedo respondió. —Tengo otros planes.

—¿Otros planes? —le molestaba sobremanera que después de todo ese tiempo todavía tuviera que hacer planes con anticipación con ella, que ella no le consultara antes de concertar un compromiso como lo haría si fuesen una pareja de verdad.

Hasta ahora había evitado, adrede, interrogarla, ya que no quería entorpecer su estilo de vida o darle motivos para salir corriendo. Ya no tenía esas reservas.

—¿Qué clase de planes? ¿Por qué no me consultaste?

—No me di cuenta de que tenía que consultártelo, papi —dijo; el sarcasmo rezumaba a través de la línea telefónica.

—¿Qué planes? —repitió él.

Ella hizo una pausa.

—Una cuestión de trabajo —dijo finalmente.

Durante el mes que él había estado allí, ella había remarcado en varias ocasiones que agradecía que su empleo en el Tribune no le demandase obligaciones sociales, a diferencia del suyo.

—Algo del trabajo —dijo él escépticamente.

—Es para un proyecto independiente, algo en lo que he estado trabajando. —Su voz sonó inusitadamente turbada.

—Bien. Te veré cuando regreses a tu apartamento. Cortó mirando furioso el aparato telefónico, como si se tratase del rostro femenino. Algo no andaba bien. Ella había estado actuando evasivamente durante la última semana. La semana pasada él fue a su oficina para invitarla a almorzar, pero solo para encontrase con que ella había salido. Cuando más tarde le preguntó, ella le dijo que había estado con una amiga. Dos noches había llegado tarde a casa dando vagos detalles sobre dónde había estado. Y en más de una ocasión, cuando él la interrumpió mientras trabajaba en casa, ella cerró el archivo de lo que fuera en lo que se encontrara trabajando antes de que él pudiera verlo.

¿Era posible que estuviera viendo a alguien más? El mero pensamiento de las manos de otro hombre sobre ella, tocándola, acariciándola, teniendo acceso desenfrenado a su suave y bronceada piel a su sedoso y húmedo calor, le provocó deseos de vomitar. Terry, que nunca había sentido celos por una mujer en su vida, luchaba por contener la furia que lo invadía con tan solo pensar en otro hombre mirando a la mujer que él reclamaba como suya.

Lentamente, Candice abrió el cerrojo de la puerta principal. Era pasada la medianoche y rezó para que Terry estuviera dormido mientras entraba a la habitación de puntillas. Su cabeza latía en una combinación de culpa y frustración. Había pasado las últimas horas con Jenna y con el editor de la Editorial Hardin, quien voló desde Nueva York específicamente para hablar sobre la preparación del libro de Candice.

Pero en lugar de sentirse eufórica acerca de su inminente meteórica carrera, se sentía enferma. Durante la última semana había estado dando vueltas, sintiéndose como si serpientes venenosas estuvieran carcomiéndole el interior. Además de las columnas de siempre, había escrito otras partes para el libro, todo sobre Terry. Lloró al enviar la última la noche anterior, en ella escribió la mentira más grande de su carrera.

**«Mi pequeño cachorro está volviendo pronto a casa, y yo difícilmente puedo esperar. No me malinterpreten. Soy una gran fanática del sexo frecuente, y este pequeño perrito no se queda atrás. Pero, últimamente, ha estado muy cargante y estoy comenzando a sentirme un poco... coartada».**

La verdad era que tenía terror a la marcha de Terry, pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Él no había mencionado nada acera de que sucedería una vez que él volviese a su casa en Boston. Y ella estaba tan ocupada, y tan consumida por la culpa, que no podía reunir el coraje para sacar el tema.

De todos modos, ella era bastante buena interpretando a la gente, y cada mirada, cada acto, cada caricia, le decía que ella le importaba a Terry. Cualquier incertidumbre acerca de su relación era enteramente por su culpa. Ella era quien la ponía en riesgo con su comportamiento asustadizo y furtivo de los últimos días.

Y a juzgar por el tono que él había usado más temprano, estaba evidentemente irritado, receloso de su seguidilla de reuniones y planes que lo excluían.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Aunque se había prometido evitar que lo que fuera que ella y Terry tenían interfiriese con la increíble oportunidad que se le presentaba para su carrera, no podía seguir negando que ella lo amaba. Profundamente.

De algún modo, esa adolescente ingenua, poco realista e ilusa de otrora se había apoderado de ella, recordándole todas las razones por las que se había enamorado de Terry en ese entonces, y por qué de verdad lo quería ahora.

Aunque llegasen a tener una relación formal, ¿qué le diría? No podía mantener su libro y su columna en secreto para siempre. ¿Qué le podría decir?: «Oh, por cierto, Terry, escribo esta malintencionada columna para la cual he explotado por completo nuestra vida sexual presentándote como un redomado idiota. Y es mejor que comiences a acostumbrarte, ya que probablemente deba burlarme de la más increíble relación que he tenido y que pueda llegar a tener en un futuro previsible».

Para ser una mujer que se enorgullecía de evitar complicaciones con los hombres, se las había ingeniado, de algún modo, para armar un inmenso y colosal embrollo.

Candice no encendió la luz al entrar al apartamento. Esperaba poder entrar a hurtadillas y deslizarse dentro de la cama junto a Terry y fingir, al menos por unas horas más, que no había arruinado su vida por completo.

La lámpara se encendió y ella gritó dejando caer el bolso. Terry se sentó en su mullido sillón de cuero con un vaso en la mano.

—Un poco tarde, ¿no te parece? —le preguntó con tal frialdad en la voz que esperó verle estalactitas formándosele en la punta de la nariz.

Acorralada, intentó recurrir a uno de sus habituales sarcasmos.

—¿Has estado sentado aquí en la oscuridad como un Edward Cullen? que moderno y que gótico de tu parte.

Se incorporó y tomó el último trago de lo que fuese que quedaba en el vaso, antes de apoyarlo en la mesilla de noche.

—¿Dónde estabas, Candice? —Caminó lentamente hacia ella, y tuvo la incómoda sensación de estar siendo acechada.

—Ya te lo dije, tenía una reunión —dijo bruscamente. Por lo menos, eso era cierto, y esperaba que no le exigiera más detalles. No tenía reparos en mentirle por teléfono, y no intentaba disimular el hecho por remordimiento, pero se le hacía muy difícil mantener cara de póquer cuando era descubierta en una mentira descarada.

Además, él estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el característico aroma dulzón a sándalo de su piel, mezclado ahora con el olor a whisky de su aliento. Ella deseaba devorar el sabor de sus labios, pero su actitud no inclinaba precisamente, a expresiones de cariño.

—¿Me estás engañando?

Dio un paso hacia atrás, asombrada. Una parte de ella se sintió tan aliviada de que él no le exigiera detalles de su reunión que casi rió. Pero ese impulso fue superado por el fastidio. ¿Qué clase de persona creía que era? ¿Realmente creía que ella podía tenerlo viviendo en su apartamento, mantener locas y desenfrenadas relaciones sexuales con él todos los días, mientras veía a otro?

Desestimó el susurro de esa voz interior que le recordaba que él tenía derecho de sentir sospechas, dado el modo en que ella había estado escabulléndose últimamente.

En cambio, hizo lo que solía hacer siempre, adoptó una actitud beligerante.

—¿Engañándote? Engañar implicaría que tenemos algún tipo de relación de exclusividad —señaló con sequedad, —y no la tenemos. Pero si quieres sabor si me estoy acostando con alguien más, la respuesta es no.

El lenguaje corporal de Candice, la cabeza y los hombros hacia atrás, los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho, la ceja levantada majestuosamente, decían a las claras: «No tocar», pero Terry la cogió de los hombros y la empujó firmemente contra él. Sintió un profundo alivio. Candice seguía escondiéndole algo, de eso no tenía duda alguna, pero no era otro hombre. Había sido una pésima mentirosa desde niña, algo que no había cambiado en los últimos doce años. Pero, su mentira no estaba relacionada con otro hombre en su vida.

Por lo tanto, ¿qué era?

Dejó la pregunta de lado. No era el momento de preocuparse por ello.

Después de toda su paciencia, sus maniobras e intentos de manipulación, todo se había reducido a eso. Iba a tener que desnudar su alma. Decirle a Candice que se enamoró perdidamente de ella otra vez en México y que fue a San Francisco con un ridículo plan para lograr que ella se enamorase de él. Rezaría para que no se riera en su cara o saliera corriendo a gritos por la puerta.

—Candice, debo volver pronto a Boston —comenzó. Los ojos femeninos color verde esmeralda eran indescifrables mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas para decir a continuación.

—¿Y? —Dejó caer las manos a los lados del cuerpo y, aunque no se apartó de él, tampoco lo abrazaba.

—Joder —musitó, liberándola para deslizarse las manos por el cabello en un gesto de frustración, —no hay motivos para andar con rodeos.

Ella lo estaba contemplando con recelo, y con razón, en realidad, ya que había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro murmurando inteligiblemente para sí mismo como si fuese algún tipo de psicópata.

—Terry, sé lo que vas a decir, y...

—Te amo, Candice.

Si le cayó el alma al suelo cuando se enfrentó al mutismo abrumador de Candice.

Finalmente, ella se las arregló para preguntar con voz ronca:

—¿Qué?

—Te amo —repitió él, abarcándole el rostro con las manos y detectando el pánico en sus ojos. —No vine a San Francisco por negocios, Candice, sino por ti. Me enamoré de ti en México... Diablos, creo que ya te amaba cuando todavía estabas en el instituto. Pero cuando te vi en México el mes pasado, simplemente lo supe. Supe que tú eras la indicada. Sé que hace mucho tiempo te herí, que me comporté como un completo idiota, y haría cualquier cosa para enmendar lo sucedido. Pero eso fue hace años, y esto es ahora. He tratado de ser paciente, he intentado darte la oportunidad para que lo descubrieras por ti misma, pero se me está acabando el tiempo, y te amo, Candice. —Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento, sintiendo un débil temblor recorrerle por todo el cuerpo.

¿O era ella? Sus manos, al levantarlas para cubrir las de él, también estaban temblando, y en sus ojos pudo ver la vulnerabilidad y el temor al desnudo. Y tras ellos, una intensa emoción que irradiaba los primeros rayos de esperanza a su corazón.

—Eso es todo, Candice —le dijo, manteniendo su mirada en la de ella. —No más juegos, solo la verdad. Estoy poniendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa, y necesito que tú hagas lo mismo.

**Continuara****…**

Gracias de verdad mil gracias a mis queridas amigas Shareli Grandchester, LizCarter, gadamigrandchest, por sus reviews, también les comento hoy termino Sueños Prohibidos esta hermosa historia con Albert pero también empiezo a publicar Hasta el Final una versión con Albert y otra con Terry es la misma, así que ustedes eligen con quien la leen espero sus comentarios vale cuídense mucho y gracias a las que leen anónimamente :P

Mi querida LizCarter si de verdad te animas y quieres leer una de Albert te recomiendo la que acabo de terminar Sueños Prohibidos es buenísima además que es otro capítulo del libro seducción y es la ultima historia de las sexcapadas si ya leíste Todas tus fantasías con Terry esta también te va a encantar y no es incesto jajaja si no ya me dirás vale y mil gracias por tu amistad y tu apoyo tqm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**La ****Verdad**** Al**** Desnudo**

**Capítulo 9**

Candice se apretó las manos como si le fuera la vida en ello, intentando contener el temblor incontrolable de su cuerpo.

Me ama. ¡Me ama!

La felicidad corría como un torrente por sus venas. No solo le gustaba a Terry Andrew Grandchester, no solo él se preocupaba por ella... la amaba. Y había inventado una excusa para vivir en San Francisco durante un mes para probarlo. Para estar con ella.

La felicidad fue inmediatamente reemplazada por el pánico suscitado por el modo en que la estaba mirando; sus mortales ojos azules tan llenos de esperanza, temor y expectación.

¿Qué sabía Candice del amor? Había pasado toda su vida adulta matando cada emoción tierna, cada impulso romántico que pudiese condecir con la adolescente idiota que había sido utilizada y echada a un lado años atrás.

Sin embargo, le acunó el rostro entre las manos y acarició sus mejillas, embelesada por el áspero roce de la barba contra su piel. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, tuvo que reconocer que ella también lo amaba. Abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular palabra debido al nudo que le oprimía la garganta, aunque sabía cuánto deseaba escucharlas él.

La vista se le nubló por las lágrimas de frustración. ¡Estúpida! ¿Por qué no lo dices y ya? Dile: te amo. Dos palabras, tres sencillas sílabas. Su boca se abrió, pero no pudo pronunciar siquiera una palabra.

—Está bien —le susurró él sobre su boca, deslizándole la lengua suavemente por el contorno de sus labios entreabiertos. —No tienes que confesarme que me amas esta misma noche. Pero dime que te importo. Dime que tenemos una oportunidad.

Candice le devolvió el beso ferozmente, tratando de expresar en esa sola caricia, toda la emoción que sentía, pero que no podía volcar en palabras. Se alejó y escondió el rostro en la cálida piel de su cuello, respirando su aroma, sintiendo la imponencia de su cuerpo poderoso que la envolvía en sus brazos.

—Durante mucho tiempo he sentido miedo ante la posibilidad de amar a alguien —susurró. —Pero creo que contigo puedo aventurarme a correr el riesgo.

Puede que no fuera un explícito «yo también le amo», pero era un comienzo, y por esa noche, parecía suficiente para Terry. Le levantó el mentón y le dijo:

—Nunca dejaré que te arrepientas. —Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de amor y de deseo que Candice sufrió un violento ataque de llanto y se maldijo por ser tan condenadamente infantil.

Se encaminaron hacia la habitación, deteniéndose a menudo para besarse y despojándose de la ropa, que quedó como estela a su paso en el suelo de la sala. Al cerrar la puerta, Terry se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba de la puerta. La tenue luz de la lámpara de noche confería un brillo dorado a la piel de ambos, y la imagen del musculoso brazo de Terry rodeándola, de su mano cubriéndole el vientre, la hizo humedecerse en la entrepierna.

—Eres tan guapa —le susurró, y vio los labios masculinos deslizándose por su cuello al mismo tiempo que sintió el suave cosquilleo de su aliento. —la mujer más hermosa que haya visto jamás.

El espejo le devolvió la imagen de los poderosos brazos rodeándola desde atrás, acercándola contra su pecho; instintivamente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el duro bulto masculino contra la base de su espalda. Ambas miradas convergían hipnotizadas en la imagen reflejada de las manos masculinas deslizándose por su vientre, sus caderas, bajándole por los muslos; y de ella totalmente estremecida en sus brazos.

El reflejo de esas manos masculinas sobre su cuerpo era lo más erótico que hubiera visto en su vida, y en ese instante comprendió cuál era la razón por la cual muchas personas grababan videos íntimos. Y decían que las mujeres no tenían orgasmos por la simple estimulación visual...

Expectante, se humedeció los labios, arqueó la espalda al ver que las manos de Terry se deslizaban provocativamente hacia sus senos, deteniéndose para acariciar ávidamente su turgente contorno. Gimiendo de frustración, Candice cubrió las manos masculinas con las de ella y las guio hacia el duro pezón color miel. Jadeó y cerró los ojos al sentir cómo Terry provocaba la ardiente punta mientras le lamía el cuello dejándole una húmeda estela hasta el hombro.

—Así, pecosa, muéstrame cómo quieres que te acaricie. Muéstrame la manera en que puedo hacerte gozar.

Hasta donde sabía, a Terry se le habían ocurrido prácticamente todas, pero si quería instrucciones, ¿cómo podía negarse?

Le condujo la otra mano hacia el pecho desatendido y suspiró al sentir cómo le apretaba los pezones entre los dedos.

—Bésame —suspiró ella, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro fornido. Él se inclinó para besarla con avidez, saboreándola insaciable.

Después le besó el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola estremecer de placer. La excitación que le producían las caricias de Terry sobre su tersa piel ardiente al tiempo que le pellizcaba posesivamente los pezones, la hicieron pensar que alcanzaría el clímax con el simple roce de sus manos en los senos y de sus labios en la oreja.

Sentía un calor húmedo palpitarle entre los muslos. Cogió la mano masculina y la guió hasta su entrepierna para apoyársela sobre el pubis. Se estremeció al ver desaparecer los dedos masculinos en los pliegues húmedos y sensibles de su sexo.

Se observó a sí misma reflejada en el espejo, a esa mujer salvaje que con ojos entrecerrados y la boca curvada lujuriosamente se contoneaba empujando demandante las caderas hacia adelante contra la mano masculina. La excitó enloquecedoramente la visión de los dos dedos entre sus piernas, acariciándole el sexo brillante por el ardiente flujo, frotándole en círculos el clítoris, hundiéndose en ella.

—Sí, así, Candice —le gruñó en el cuello. —Córrete para mí.

Le presionó los dedos con mayor fuerza, ella cerró los ojos lentamente al sentir la palpitante erupción interior del orgasmo.

—Abre los ojos —le dijo. —Quiero que mires, que veas lo hermosa que eres cuando te entregas sin reservas.

Así lo hizo, y la imagen la impresionó sobremanera. Vio su rostro, todo su cuerpo, desprotegido y vulnerable mientras se tensaba contra él. Todas sus emociones se reflejaban en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se estremecía y convulsionaba descontroladamente.

Antes de que los temblores se desvanecieran, Terry la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó en volandas la corta distancia que los separaba de la cama. Se recostó sobre ella apoyado en los codos.

—Eres condenadamente sexy —le dijo, frotando la dura y ardiente erección contra la piel bañada en sudor de su vientre. —Sexy, hermosa y fabulosa.

Ella lo envolvió con piernas y brazos, acariciándole ávidamente cada pulgada de piel tersa y firmes músculos.

Él se apartó el tiempo que le llevó colocarse un preservativo, y ella separó las piernas para recibirlo. Le cogió el miembro y lo condujo, instándolo a deslizarse, dura y profundamente, dentro de la vagina.

Con los ojos fuertemente apretados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, Terry la penetró, sin detenerse hasta estar completamente hundido en ella.

Le corrieron descargas eléctricas por las piernas al sentir la embestida masculina hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Cogió su cabeza entre las manos y, mirándola intensamente, dijo:

—Te amo, Candice. —Extrajo el miembro y después lo introdujo lentamente dentro de ella. —No estoy dispuesto a vivir sin ti. ¿Comprendes? —Enfatizó sus palabras embistiendo las caderas salvajemente, obligándola a arquearse al tiempo que las paredes internas de su sexo le ciñeron la dura columna del falo. —Eres mía ahora, Candice. Siempre has sido mía.

Emitió un gemido como única réplica y le asió los fuertes músculos de las nalgas, para presionarlo aún más dentro de ella. Quería devorarlo, absorberlo dentro de su cuerpo. Hacerlo suyo tanto como le pertenecía a él.

Rodaron y se contorsionaron en la cama, cambiando de posición continuamente, y rieron al quedar enredados en las sábanas. Finalmente, Candice quedó sentada sobre el regazo de Terry, meciéndose con un ritmo lento y constante mientras él la asía de las nalgas. La embestía increíblemente profundo mientras le ahogaba con la boca los gemidos cada vez más intonsos. Cabalgó sobre él sujetándose con fuerza de sus hombros mientras el encrespado vello del torso le raspaba los pezones. El clímax la cogió prácticamente por sorpresa, latiendo a través de su cuerpo en grandes oleadas mientras Terry la mantenía apretada contra él, susurrándole que la amaba, besando las lágrimas que se le escapaban por el rabillo de los ojos.

Y después, él escondió el rostro en su cuello, susurrando un suave «sí» al tiempo que alcanzaba el orgasmo.

Horas más tarde, Candice yacía acurrucada contra Terry, incapaz de dormir. A pesar de que estaba física y mentalmente exhausta algo carcomía su conciencia impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.

La culpa.

A pesar del sexo increíble que ella y Terry habían tenido durante el pasado mes, lo de esa noche había sido diferente. Tener a Terry sobre ella, dentro de ella, sabiendo que la amaba... Ahora comprendía lo que todos los melosos botarates querían decir cuando hablaban de una conexión espiritual.

Inesperadamente, la pregunta que una ebria Annie lo había hecho le repicaba en la cabeza. «¿No deseas encontrar el amor, Candice?». Que Dios la amparase, lo había encontrado, y era una mujer afortunada, lo había encontrado con Terry.

Escabulléndose de la cama, cogió la bata y se dirigió a la sala. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente tras de sí. Sabía lo que debía hacer. Debía sincerarse, tanto con sus lectores como con Terry, y rezar para que él la perdonase cuando le dijera la verdad de su alter ego devorador de hombres.

Quizá fuese más sencillo que la comprendiesen si lo escribía. Encendió su ordenador portátil y comenzó a teclear.

**«Bueno chicas, es hora de que me confiese. Es el momento de dejar saber al mundo qu****e yo, C. Teaser, la invulnerable e inconmovible manipuladora de hombres confiados, he cometido lo impensable.**

**Me he enamorado.**

**Alocadamente, sin reparo ni cautela alguna, me iría al culo del mundo y me afeitaría la cabeza si él me lo pidiera.**

**Incluso estoy pensando en tener un par de preciosos bebés de ojos azules y cabello oscuro. Conociendo cuan vanidosa soy, el hecho de que arriesgue mis músculos abdominales, logrados con tanto esfuerzo, debería significar algo.**

**Pero, desafortunadamente, es cierto. Temo no haber sido completamente honesta con vosotras durante estas últimas semanas. ¿Recordáis al perrito extraviado que se acercó suplicándome dulcemente? Pues era él, un príncipe así disfrazado y de quien me he enamorado locamente»**.

Dos horas más tarde, con los ojos irritados y sintiendo un poco de náuseas por la falta de sueño, Candice envío la columna a Jenna y se dirigió a tumbos a acostarse. Cayó en la cama, exhausta, sonriendo mientras Terry murmuraba en sueños y la abrazaba acurrucándose de espaldas contra ella. Adormilada, susurró una plegaria a los dioses del nuevo amor, pidiéndoles que ayudaran a Terry a perdonarla cuando le confesara todo por la mañana.

Terry se despertó con el estruendo de ruidos metálicos y el sonido ensordecedor del motor de un camión que haría vibrar todo el edificio de apartamentos donde Candice vivía. Dios, odiaba el día de recogida de residuos. Entrecerró los ojos para mirar el reloj. Seis menos cuarto.

Candice no se movió. No era extraño, pues la había sentido levantarse alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Si bien se había vuelto a dormir, la escuchó cuando ella se escabulló nuevamente dentro de la cama, aproximadamente a las cuatro. El insomnio de Candice se había agravado últimamente.

Tendré que hacer algo para cansarla todavía más, pensó sonriente.

La luz grisácea del amanecer le iluminó parcialmente el rostro. Le encantaba observarla dormir, el modo en que sus labios carnosos se separaban levemente cuando aplastaba el rostro de perfil contra la almohada. En ciertas ocasiones, como en ese momento, un pequeño surco aparecía entre sus cejas oscuras, como si tuviera preocupaciones de las que no podía escapar, ni siquiera en sueños.

Lamentándolo, exhaló un suspiro y salió de la cama sin molestarla. Por mucho que deseara darle la vuelta y despertarla hundiéndose entre sus piernas, era evidente que ella precisaba un poco de descanso.

Se colocó los calzoncillos sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan feliz, tan lleno de paz. Aunque no había sido realmente consciente de ello durante todo el tiempo en que había permanecido en San Francisco, una tensión sutil lo agobiaba, ya que luchaba por mantener un equilibrio entre presionar a Candice para tener una relación seria y no abrumarla con el ímpetu de sus emociones.

Todo eso había cambiado la noche anterior. Ella lo amaba, estaba seguro. Aunque no hubiera podido decirlo, él lo sintió en cada caricia, en cada beso, en el modo en que ella lo había envuelto con sus brazos y las piernas asiéndolo desesperadamente. Las palabras llegarían. Lo que tenía importancia en realidad era que iban a estar juntos. Lo embargó una cálida sensación interna al imaginarse el resto de la vida juntos. Las palabras llegarían pronto. Todo lo que importaba era que Candice era suya finalmente.

La tenue luz de la madrugada proyectaba sombras en la sala de estar, y él podía oír el zumbido del ordenador de Candice en el silencio del apartamento. Rápidamente, se preparó un café y se sentó frente al escritorio de Candice para revisar su correo electrónico. Al abrir la ventana del navegador y registrar su cuenta, notó que el correo de Candice todavía estaba abierto. Miró rápidamente al buzón de entrada de ella, luego apartó la mirada.

Terry todavía tenía la persistente sensación de que Candice le estaba ocultando algo, pero fisgonear no era el modo de tranquilizarse. ¿Cómo podría mantener su confianza tan arduamente ganada si husmeaba su correspondencia?

Estaba leyendo su correo cuando un mensaje para Candice apareció en la pantalla. Terry le echó una mirada en un acto reflejo.

El mensaje era de alguien llamado Jenna, y en el Asunto» decía: «Tu última columna de C. Teaser».

«C. Teaser»... había algo en ese nombre que le fastidiaba. Ahora recordaba. Esa columna que Archie le había enviado, donde esa mujer, divertida pero arpía se burlaba del gatito faldero con el que estaba saliendo.

Sintió una acidez violenta en la boca del estomago ¿Por qué alguien le mandaba a Candice algo sobre la columna de C. Teaser?

Casi involuntariamente, leyó el mensaje de Jenna. Candice, ¡tu última columna fue genial! Una de las más graciosas que has escrito. No leí todavía la que escribiste esta mañana, ¡debes estar cansándote de tu esclavo sexual si estás despierta a las dos de la mañana escribiendo en lugar de estar en la cama con él! Si tu último artículo es tan bueno como el anterior, estarás firmando el contrato del libro al final de esta semana.

Incapaz de detenerse. Terry buscó en la carpeta de «mensajes enviados» e imprimió veinte archivos de «La verdad al desnudo». Una acuciante sensación de náuseas le iba creciendo con cada palabra que leía, hasta que todo el cuerpo le vibró de dolor y furia al descubrir lo que Candice realmente pensaba de él, y de su relación.

En tanto que él se había enamorado, ella en todo momento lo consideró un juguete sexual y lo estuvo utilizando como comidilla para entretener a sus lectores. Mientras él había estado abrigando visiones de un futuro juntos, ella se regodeaba porque lo llevaba de la polla, esperando el momento para abandonarlo sin miramientos en venganza por el modo en que él la había tratado doce años atrás.

No se molestó en leer la columna que había escrito a las dos de la mañana. No necesitaba leerla para saber lo que decía. Sin duda habría ridiculizado su amor, se habría reído de cuan descarnadamente lo había engañado. Y se estaría restregando las manos porque muy pronto le trituraría su corazón hasta convertirlo en fino polvo.

No era de extrañar que ella no pudiese decirle que lo amaba.

Sintió que las enardecidas lágrimas le ardían en los ojos, por un segundo, creyó que vomitaría sobre el teclado.

Tenía que dejar el apartamento.

Recogió los pantalones de la alfombra de la sala donde loa había arrojado la noche anterior, se los colocó de prisa y abrió de un golpe la puerta de la habitación. La vio despertarse de un salto, pero no se atrevió a mirarla. Si lo hacía, temía estrangularla, o quizá algo peor. Sentía terror ante la posibilidad de comenzar a llorar como una niñita y de rogarle que le dijera que nada de aquello era cierto.

Sacó la maleta del armario y comenzó a meter su ropa adentro, tirando bruscamente para abrir el cajón del tocador que había hecho suyo y arrojando camisetas, ropa interior y calcetines. Arrancó los trajes, los pantalones, las camisas de vestir de las perchas y lo apiló bruscamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Terry? —le preguntó Candice. Su voz ronca y adormilada casi lo hace caer de rodillas.

¿Cómo pudo equivocarse tanto? ¿Cómo pudo no haberla visto como la perra insensible que era realmente?

La miró, reclinándose sobre la cama, perdiendo la conciencia de sí mismo cuando la sábana se resbaló para revelar unos pechos maravillosos, los que había adorado con sus labios y su boca durante gran parte de la noche anterior. A pesar del punzante dolor en su corazón, su verga se levantó entusiastamente atenta. Tuvo su merecido.

—Me marcho —dijo, terminando la maleta con las zapatillas. —¿No es eso lo que deseabas, Candice?—Hizo una pausa, mirándola con acritud. —¿O prefieres que te llame C. Teaser, ya que eso parece ser lo que realmente eres?

Ella tragó con dificultad y ruidosamente al tiempo que empalidecía. Abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonido.

Por lo menos tenía la delicadeza de sentirse avergonzada, aun cuando no se preocupara por defenderse.

Apretó las sábanas contra el pecho. La veía tan vulnerable que, por un momento, estuvo dispuesto a olvidarse de todo y creer que había sido una gran broma inocente.

Pero las frases que flotaban en su mente; palabras hirientes que poseían el rasgo inconfundible del implacable sentido del humor de Candice. «Ha estado cargante últimamente… Algunos podrían decir que me estoy aprovechando, pero ¿por qué debería descartar la posibilidad de un poco de placer junto con la revancha?».

Sacudió la cabeza, sumamente contrariado con ambos.

—Me atrapaste, Candice, de veras que me atrapaste. Deseabas vengarte y lo has conseguido. Felicidades. Si la primera vez que estuvimos juntos te hice la mitad del daño que tú me hiciste ahora, me asombra que hayas sobrevivido.

—No, Terry, no comprendes —balbuceó algo acerca de la columna, de un tema para un libro, adujo que estaba siendo presionada para escribir más de él aunque ella no quería.

Él continuó como si ella no hubiese hablado.

—Creí que habíamos superado este tema, Candice, pero aparentemente eres la misma niñita herida que quiere culparme por todo para no tener que admitir que tuviste tanta responsabilidad como yo. Puede que yo lo arruinase todo en un momento determinado, pero tú lo deseabas tanto como yo.

—Eso no es cierto —le espetó ella—tu me sedujiste.

—Los dos sabemos que eso es una mentira. —Rió de manera destemplada. —Y es patético que todavía estés intentando convencerte de lo contrario. Casi tan patético como el hecho de que uses lo que sucedió como excusa para alejar a la gente, para no permitir que nadie se acerque jamás lo suficiente como para tener algo profundo contigo.

—¡Yo te amaba! —gritó ella en un estallido. —¡Y me arrojaste como una media sucia! ¿Cómo se supone que podía volver a confiar en alguien después de eso?

—Dios mío, Candice, eso ocurrió hace doce años. —Se puso una camiseta y cerró la cremallera de la maleta. —Ya es hora de que lo superes y crezcas de una vez.

**Continuara****…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Jami Alden**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sabor a Miel**

**La ****Verdad**** Al**** Desnudo**

**Capítulo 10**

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse resonó en todo el apartamento. Candice se pasó los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, sin poder terminar de procesar aún lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sentía como si se hubiese dormido y se hubiera despertado en un universo paralelo, en una dimensión en la que todo había salido terriblemente mal.

Con la mente nublada, se las arregló para arrastrarse Fuera de la cama y colocarse una bata. Luego se encaminó pesadamente hacia la sala de estar, preguntándose qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer ahora. El aroma del café recién hecho impregnaba el aire, el café que Terry había preparado antes de marcharse como una tromba, dominado por una furia que no le había visto jamás. Su ordenador portátil estaba encendido, su casilla de correo electrónico estaba abierta a la vista de cualquiera. Se sintió invadida por un furioso ataque de rectitud ultrajada. ¡Cómo se atrevía Terry a husmear en su correo electrónico privado! Pero incluso mentalmente, esas palabras le sonaron huecas. Podía culpar a Terry cuanto quisiera, pero fue ella quien ocultó cosas, quien se burló y ridiculizó cada momento que habían compartido. Agobiada por la tristeza y la culpa, Candice dejó que las lágrimas le rodaran sin control por las mejillas. Aturdida por la profundidad del dolor que la abrumaba mientras pensaba en las cosas que Terry había leído, supuso cuán traicionado se debió haber sentido.

Más traicionado de lo que ella se sintió cuando él la despojó de su virginidad y se marchó sin siquiera decirle adiós.

No podía apartar de la mente las acusaciones que le había hecho: «Aún eres la misma niñita herida que quiere culparme por todo para no tener que admitir que tuviste tanta responsabilidad como yo... Usas lo que sucedió como una excusa para alejar a la gente...».

Tropezó y golpeó la cafetera, volcó una taza y, cojeando, se hundió en la silla de la cocina. Con la mirada perdida en la ventana sobre el fregadero rememoró lo que realmente había sucedido aquella noche. Terry estaba en lo cierto. Durante todos esos años ella lo había culpado de todo, considerándolo un incorregible seductor de jóvenes inocentes, un ser manipulador que había tomado lo que deseaba sin ninguna consideración.

Dejó que los recuerdos de esa noche salieran a la luz y rememoró lo que había intentado borrar con tanta desesperación. Recordó lo enamorada que estaba de Terry, cuánto deseaba que el guapísimo mejor amigo de su hermano mayor le prestara atención, que reparara en ella, no como niña, sino como una mujer sexualmente atractiva, deseable. Revivió el entusiasmo y el temor que sintió cuando él apareció en el umbral de su puerta; el modo en que ella utilizó todo su triste arsenal de técnicas de seducción de amateur, convencida de que así podría demostrarle que lo amaba, que estaban destinados el uno al otro.

Si bien fue él quien la besó primero, ella ya se había insinuado, rozándolo en el sofá y quitándose la camisa para que él notara que no llevaba sostén bajo la delgada camiseta. Y fue ella quien lo alentó a ir más lejos, guiándole la mano por debajo de la camiseta y de bajo de los pantalones, al tiempo que le quitaba la ropa.

Y era cierto, la relación sexual en sí fue dolorosa, embarazosa y decepcionante, pero lo que realmente la hirió fue la expresión del rostro de Terry una vez consumado el acto, puesto que, en vez de enamorarse repentina e irremediablemente de ella porque le había entregado su preciosa virginidad, se había sentido apenado, avergonzado, como si cada fibra de su ser se arrepintiese de lo que había hecho.

Y en vez de afrontar la situación como la mujer adulta que creía ser, corrió a su habitación para llorar desconsoladamente sobre su osito de peluche. Además, desde entonces, había utilizado esa experiencia como excusa para evitar el amor, la intimidad y las lágrimas.

Nunca se le ocurrió hasta ese momento que también Terry era muy joven en ese entonces. Ella siempre lo había considerado mucho mayor y más maduro que ella. Tal vez se sintió apenado y avergonzado por haberle arruinado su primera experiencia sexual. Quizá le preocupó la opinión de su mejor amigo porque se había acostado con su pequeña hermanita en el sofá de la sala de televisión de su casa.

Y ¿qué tenía de sorprendente que no la hubiese llamado después? ¿Qué hombre de veintidós años, casi un adolescente, habría querido comprometerse con una niña que salió corriendo de la habitación sollozando después de haber tenido relaciones por primera vez?

Golpeó suavemente la frente contra la encimera de la encina. Dios ¡qué estúpida era! Una idiota inmadura y emocionalmente discapacitada.

Quizás si se disculpara... Tú nunca persigues a los hombres, ¿recuerdas? Pero esto era diferente. Él era Terry. El primer hombre que había amado. El único hombre que jamás había olvidado y al único que ha amado. El hombre que después de todos esos años, había logrado demostrarle que el verdadero amor era posible.

¿Dónde está tu orgullo? ¿Realmente irás corriendo tras él para suplicarle que te ame?

¿Orgullo? ¡Ja! El orgullo la había metido en ese problema. Lo consideraría un pequeño sacrificio si lograba con ello que Terry la amara y confiara en ella de nuevo. No le importaba el precio, ni el golpe que debía sufrir su ego. Debía recuperarlo, tenía que lograr que las cosas se reencauzaran.

La pregunta era... ¿cómo?

Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas y todavía no estaba segura de que fuese lo correcto lo que iba a hacer. O si funcionaría. De lo único que no tenía duda alguna era de que en nada había cambiado... la intensidad de sus sentimientos por Terry. En la bodega del Faro, ubicada en el Valle de Napa, mientras se hallaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa que ocupaban durante el ensayo de la boda. Candice sintió que su corazón le dolía como si tuviese una gigantesca y amoratada herida.

Él estaba guapísimo con su pelo oscuro recién cortado; los pantalones color canela y la camisa azul Francia le resaltaban el magnífico cuerpo. Candice quiso suponer que las sombras que le oscurecían las facciones se debían a la misma incapacidad para conciliar el sueño y probar bocado que la habían aquejado a ella, pero la seguridad que Candice solía tener sobre su propio atractivo se fue desvaneciéndose notablemente en las últimas dos semanas.

Esa noche había puesto especial atención a su apariencia, se maquilló cuidadosamente los ojos y se puso un pálido brillo labial que le daba una tonalidad de melocotón maduro a los labios. Su vestido color coral de pronunciado escote anudado en el cuello sugería insinuantemente sus senos y dejaba los brazos y la espalda al descubierto. Pero podría haber usado un saco de harina, él no lo habría notado.

Terry se sentó al otro lado de la mesa redonda y coqueteó con una de las damas del cortejo, esbozando furtivas sonrisas ante cualquier comentario que ella hacía. Se las había arreglado para ignorar a Candice desde el momento en que ella entró a la habitación, igual que había hecho durante las últimas dos semanas, tres días y seis horas.

A decir verdad, sabía a ciencia cierta que la había ignorado solamente durante la primera semana, pues después de varios días sin que le devolviera las llamadas telefónicas y sin que respondiera a sus correos electrónicos, había dejado de intentarlo y decidió tratar el tema personalmente en la boda de Annie y Archie.

Sin embargo, todos los planes que había elucubrado y el ánimo del que se había imbuido para retenerlo por la fuerza si fuese necesario se esfumaron al notar que, al encontrarse sus miradas casualmente, él la ignoraba como si fuese una planta por la que no sentía ningún interés en particular.

No pudo recordar haberse sentido alguna vez tan abatida y tan temerosa de estallar repentinamente en llanto y hacer el ridículo completamente.

Enderezó los hombros e hizo todo lo que pudo para ignorar el nudo de irremediable desazón que la estaba aniquilando. Ya había llegado hasta ese punto y no era momento de dejarse rendir por la desesperación. Una vez más se recordó a sí misma que era una mujer fuerte que estaba luchando por lo que quería, y que estaba decidida a todo aunque para ello debiese someter a golpes al hombre que amaba para convencerlo.

Se prometió a sí misma que eso sería lo que haría en cuanto pudiera estar con él a solas.

Aunque con todos los presentes, desde el abuelo Sam hasta el primo más lejano, ofreciendo sucesivos brindis, la oportunidad podría tardar en presentársele.

El corazón de Candice dio un vuelco cuando, a mitad del postre, Terry se levantó de la mesa. Es ahora o nunca. Susurró una pequeña plegaria, vació su copa de vino para tomar valor y cogió el bolso.

Abriéndose camino entre la abultada concurrencia, se dirigió directamente al baño de hombres. Quizás fuese un tanto burdo acorralar a un hombre de pie frente al retrete, pero no era momento de reparar en buenos modales.

Espió dentro del baño de hombres, pero estaba vacío. Frustrada, emprendió el regreso hacia la mesa cuando distinguió una sombra en la galería exterior. Se deslizó hacia la salida y corrió hasta la silueta, intentando no partirse un tacón en los adoquines.

—Terry —lo llamó y la silueta quedó paralizada.

Se detuvo a diez pies de distancia sin poder ver el rostro que se mantenía en sombras a pesar de las luces exteriores. Pero el lenguaje corporal de la silueta le gritaba: aléjate de mí.

Requirió un gran esfuerzo no obedecerlo.

En lugar de eso, caminó lentamente hacia él, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir la mandíbula apretada y la gélida mirada.

—Por favor Terry, hablemos solo un minuto.

—No tengo nada que decirte.

—Bien, pues entonces escúchame. O mejor aún... Hurgó en su bolso y extrajo la hoja de papel que estaba buscando. —Lee.

Él ignoró la mano extendida.

—Después de lo que hiciste, ¿crees que deseo leer algo que hayas escrito?

—¿Por qué no me permites disculparme? —gritó ella, prácticamente pataleando por la tozudez masculina.

Él se dispuso a marcharse, pero ella se abalanzó sobre él, aferrándose a su espalda y negándose a dejarlo ir.

—No te alejes de mí.

Él maldijo y se ahogó cuando le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Bien. Si leo eso, ¿me dejarás en paz?

Ella asintió contra su espalda.

Se colocó la camisa y le arrebató el papel de la mano. Durante una fracción de segundo, ella temió que lo rompiera en pequeños trozos. Pero se lo acercó a dos pulgadas del rostro.

—Lo siento —sonrió con suficiencia. —No puedo leerlo. Está demasiado oscuro.

—¡Ah! —El sonido gutural proferido por Candice fue similar al de Charlie Brown. Arrastró a Terry a través de la galería hasta la primera puerta sin cerrojo que logró encontrar. Al encender la luz, cayó en la cuenta de que esa puerta pesada y arqueada en la parte superior conducía a la bodega.

—¿Así está bien o necesitas las gafas para leer? Frunció el ceño, pero comenzó a leer la columna de a «La verdad al desnudo» que ella había escrito la mañana en que él había descubierto su identidad. Aquella en la que le confesó al mundo que se había enamorado locamente de Terry.

Ella contuvo el aliento mientras él leía las primeras líneas. Le echó una furtiva mirada, pero su rostro no varió la expresión distante, impenetrable; no evidenció reacción alguna ante el hecho de que ella hubiera admitido que estaba enamorada de él.

Terminó de leer la página y se la devolvió.

—Estoy seguro de que sonará genial en tu libro —fue rudo lo que dijo.

El débil atisbo de esperanza que había estado alimentando durante las últimas dos semanas se marchitó y murió. No estaba dispuesto a perdonarla.

Cogió el papel de sus manos y agachó la cabeza, sintiendo náuseas al constatar que Terry Andrew Grandchester había roto su corazón, y esta vez no tenía a nadie a quien culpar más que a sí misma.

Terry intentó controlar el temblor de sus manos al devolverle el papel. Las hundió en los bolsillos, apretando los puños mientras luchaba contra el impulso de cogerla en sus brazos y decirle que la perdonaba, que podía escribir cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera sobre él.

«Me he enamorado...».

Deseaba tanto creer aquello que sentía casi un dolor físico. Pero ¿y si era otra mentira? ¿Y si estaba manipulándolo para obtener más material?

Si fuera así, ¿realmente le importaba?

Decidió que sí. Su orgullo, por lo menos lo que quedaba de él tras haber hecho el ridículo permitiendo que ella lo pisoteara, era lo único que le permitía continuar con su vida.

—No hay ningún libro —dijo ella, sumida en un suave llanto.

Oh, Dios, ¿estaba llorando? ¿La dura e intolerante Candice? El sonido de sus lágrimas lo golpeó como un martillo en el plexo solar. Luego, asimiló el significado de sus palabras.

—¿No hay ningún libro?

Ella agitó la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Les dije que no incluiría las columnas sobre ti, razón por la cual desistieron de la idea del libro.

Eso no tenía sentido. Después de marcharse de San Francisco, Candice le había enviado varios correos electrónicos intentando explicarle por qué hizo lo que hizo. Su explicación acerca del libro no había mejorado la actitud de él, en lugar de ello, le probaba que estaba dispuesta a utilizar a las personas que amaba para impulsar su carrera. El que él permaneciera anónimo no importaba. ¿Cómo podía confiar en ella cuando explotaba tan fácilmente su relación y la tergiversaba para el consumo público?

Aunque él no la había perdonado, comprendía lo importante que ese libro era para su carrera. Era su gran oportunidad de liberarse de su aburrido trabajo en el Tribune y de tener una carrera escribiendo lo que quería.

Se restregó los ojos con los puños y lloriqueó nuevamente.

—Sé que no tiene importancia. Aún está publicado por , pero no podía permitirles que lo incluyeran en el libro. Sin importar cuánto intentase racionalizarlo, no podía hacernos eso a nosotros. —Hizo una pausa y miró hacia arriba en un vano esfuerzo por no llorar, prosiguió con voz temblorosa —Una revista compró los derechos de la columna, así que aun tengo eso, pero todo lo referente a ti jamás se imprimirá, lo prometo.

Le daba vueltas la cabeza. Después de haber leído todas las columnas, estaba seguro de que Candice era una perra manipuladora dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para impulsar su carrera. Ahora parecía dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque te amo —gritó exasperada y no muy feliz de haberlo hecho.

No pudo dominar la llamarada cálida que lo recorrió íntegramente al escuchar esas palabras. No era exactamente el modo en que había esperado escucharlas, pero no las desaprovecharía.

—Déjame ver si comprendo esto correctamente. ¿Renunciaste a la oportunidad de publicar un libro para protegerme, aunque solamente tú y yo sabríamos que esas columnas se referían a mí?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No podrías permanecer anónimo durante mucho tiempo. El editor quería una campaña publicitaria muy grande, y la gente que nos conociera ataría cabos. No valía la pena herirte más. Y no era justo para ti el modo en que utilicé la columna para vengarme de algo que debería haber superado hace mucho tiempo.

Las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas y le temblaban las comisuras de los turgentes labios. Siempre se había esforzado para ser fuerte, para controlar sus emociones, y ahora no se preocupaba por esconder su dolor ni su vergüenza. Ni su amor. Él sabía lo difícil que era para ella admitir que lo quería, hablar francamente y arriesgarlo todo. Su bravuconería y seguridad habían desparecido. Candice era nuevamente la inocente adolescente que esperaba que le rompieran el corazón.

Dios sabía que él no era capaz de hacerlo. Una débil sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Terry al tiempo que la cogía entre sus brazos, imaginándose esos bebés de ojos azules y cabello oscuro que ella había mencionado en su columna. Ella quedó rígida durante un momento, luego se fundió contra él, apoyándole el cuerpo extenuado contra su pecho. Lo abrazó por la cintura y suspiró como si hubiese encontrado el único refugio seguro en este mundo.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró con los grandes ojos manchados de rímel negro.

—¿Me perdonas?

Con dificultad por el nudo que sentía en la garganta, le dijo:

—Sí. —Su afirmación sonó como un graznido. Al besarla, al saborear sus lágrimas saladas, al saborearla a ella, sintió un placer casi doloroso. Le besó las mejillas y la frente, incluso la punta de la nariz enrojecida. —Quiero que escribas el libro, Candice. —Ella negó con la cabeza. —No importa lo que digas mientras yo sepa la verdad.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con expresión insegura. —¿No dirás que está bien para luego reprochármelo el resto de nuestras vidas?

Hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

—Pero la próxima vez que escribas algo acerca de mí... —gruñó, apoyándole la espalda contra un barril de vino que lo superaba en tamaño—es mejor que sea sobre el enorme tamaño de mi verga y sobre lo bien que la manejo.

Candice dejó escapar una picara risilla y le acarició el pelo.

—Esta semana tengo fecha de entrega. Será mejor que me refresques la memoria.

Para su asombro, él no perdió el tiempo. La acarició por todas partes, le hundió las manos en el escote y le tocó los senos; se las deslizó por los muslos para aferrarle las nalgas que el minúsculo tanga dejaba desnudas.

—Dios, te he echado de menos —gimió Terry, con la boca caliente y abierta presionada contra la sensible curva de su pecho. Candice sintió el fuerte tirón con el que Terry le desabrochó el vestido. Percibió su respiración agitada succionándole salvajemente los pezones, provocándole así pulsaciones enloquecidas en la entrepierna.

Se apartó para bajarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta las caderas y le desgarró las medias de seda.

Le acarició los pliegues de los húmedos labios, preparándola para la ruda penetración. Le levantó una pierna, se la sostuvo alrededor de las caderas y embistió con el pene hundiéndoselo tan profundo como le fue posible.

Así, sujeta y clavada, la tenía indefensa, incapaz de moverse.

—Te siento tan bien... —le dijo, manteniéndose tan quieto que ella podía sentir el violento latido del corazón de él contra el suyo, los débiles temblores que sacudían su cuerpo. —Dime nuevamente que me amas —le susurró.

—Te amo. —Se sujetó a él con fuerza, apretándolo desde adentro, ciñéndole el miembro al tiempo que contoneaba las caderas. —Te amo tanto... —le dijo mientras le besaba apasionadamente los labios, la lengua, saboreando sus gemidos; las lágrimas se le escapaban furtivamente por el rabillo de los ojos al reconocer lo cerca que había estado de perderlo, de no disfrutar nunca más de las caricias de esas manos en su piel, de no sentir nunca más que la penetraba profundamente, hasta formar parte de su propio cuerpo.

Sin escucharle susurrar «te amo» en voz baja y temblorosa. Finalmente, él comenzó a moverse, penetrándola con embestidas rápidas y profundas, rozándole simultáneamente el punto G con la gruesa verga. Ella alcanzó el clímax casi inmediatamente, y pudo apenas percibir los gemidos masculinos cuando explotó cual lava ardiente dentro de ella.

Durante largo rato permanecieron abrazados contra el barril, recuperando el aliento.

Luego él se alejó, y ambos se dirigieron, a través de la galería, hacia los baños, para asearse.

Aunque la idea de marcharse al hotel era tentadora, volvieron al comedor, donde varios amigos y parientes seguían proponiendo innumerables brindis.

Abrazándola por la cintura, la acercó a él y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

—Prométeme que no haremos todos esos estúpidos discursos cuando nos casemos.

Se humedeció los labios al sentirlos repentinamente secos.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sintió su aliento cálido y la vibración de la risa masculina haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja.

—¿Cómo demonios podría controlarte de otra manera?

Aturdida, Candice se apoyó en él y cerró los ojos al tiempo que, triunfante, la romántica e idealista Candice tantos años reprimida susurró: «Te lo dije».

Candice debía reconocer su derrota. El amor verdadero era posible. Ni siquiera una testaruda descreída aspirante a cínica como C. Teaser podía negarlo ya que muchas veces nos dejamos llevar por supuestos internos y cometemos locuras sin poder ver el amor que tenemos enfrente, nos aferramos a recuerdos y errores del pasado pero nunca más después de la experiencia y casi perdida de mi gran amos, ya no hay ni existirán ni supuestos ni tonterías de ningún tipo el amor es lo más fuerte y existente en la vida de todos solo hay que saber verlo y no negarlo, son las palabras más sabias de C. Teaser bueno de Candice White.

**Fin**

Esto es el Fin de esta historia, mil gracias a mis queridas amigas, Shareli Grandchester, Flor, LizCarter, Kyara Black, megafanHP, marlene77f, gadamigrandchest, LUCYLUZ, Edeny Grandchester, Blackcat2010, por sus reviews y por seguirme en esta linda historia de corazón se los agradesco con ellos me animan a continuar, las quiero mucho y gracias por seguirme en mis locuras un poco subidas de tono como algunas dicen ;P y a las que leyeron anónimamente muchas gracias :P

**Nota ya esta en línea Fiesta Privada con Albert y Pasiones Encadenadas con Terry, y Hasta el Final con los dos espero las lean y me den su opinión, muchas bendiciones.**


End file.
